Charmed new beginings
by Citizen of Heaven
Summary: Heavenly has officially left the ALDC and she is ready for a new adventure; Please review and sorry for taking too long been really busy I hope you enjoy


**Chapter 1- new beginnings  
**

 _"I am saying that Heavenly is your daughter... yes blood daughter", Victor confessed. "I only had a baby once and that's Sophia", Phoebe said. "long time ago I made a deal with a demon that calls himself the source", Victory started. "you did what this can't be real... book of shadows", Paige said as the book of shadows orbed in her hands. "find the truth spell", Prue said. "I'm serious he made all of you loose the memory and the spell can only be broken if Phoebe sees Delante... Heavenly's dad.. he also doesn't remember a thing", Victor explain. "well Heavenly does look biracial", Piper noticed. "I am happy", Heavenly said. "To those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed, from until it's now again, after which the memory ends", Piper chanted. "that means all of us has to tell the truth", Prue said. "it's just for a while", Piper said. "Ok is Heavenly my biological daughter?", Phoebe asked Victor. "Yes... she is and her father your former boyfriend is Delante... and the source the demon I met made a deal with me that he will erase everyone's memory about Heavenly including Delante... and she was sent to different foster homes and then the source sent Samantha Jake to be the foster mom", Victor confessed. "Oh my God it's true", Cole said. "why are you telling us now?", Prue asked. "I couldn't handle the guilt of holding it in and since Heavenly came here I became even more restless", Victor continued with the spell making him speak the truth. "who named Heavenly?", Phoebe asked with tears in her eyes. "You did", Victor replied. "why did you do it? How did you get a hold of her?", Paige asked. "well Phoebe was only 18 years old and I didn't want her life to be affected so when I was told to babysit I took the opportunity and I met the source and he said in exchange he will take Heavenly and raise her as his own until she is old enough reproduce the next air", Victor said. "Oh my God you are evil", Phoebe broke into tears as Heavenly held her mom, and for the first time in Heavenly's life she knew for sure she had her real mother with her. "I am so sorry", Victor said. "sorry? sorry isn't going to cut it this time Victor you ruined our lives", Prue snapped. "the worst part is we don't get to remember this", Piper said. "wait you said that if everyone sees Delante then the spell will be broken right?", Paige asked. "yes", Victor said. "then let's bring him", Paige said. "yeah where is he?", Piper asked. "I know where he is let's go", Victor said. "I'll orb", Paige said. "and I'm coming", Piper said. "I'll stay with Phoebe", Prue said. Paige, Piper and Victor orbed out. "I can't believe my dad would something like this to me I lost 8 years of my daughter's life... I missed her first birthday", Phoebe said. "it's ok mommy as long as your my mommy I'm happy", Heavenly said. "that's right the most important thing is that you have Heavenly now and that's all that matters", Cole said. "yes she is safe in your arms", Prue said. "mommy please stop crying you will make me cry", Heavenly said softly. "I'm ok I am just shocked that someone I called my father did this to me and my baby... and the worst thing is the source still wants her", Phoebe said. "yes and we will vanquish him... and now Samantha Jake makes sense", Prue stated. "yes I always wondered why on earth she was there", Leo said. "It all doesn't matter all that matters is Heavenly is safe and sound with us", Cole said. "and looking at Heavenly she does have Phoebe's eyes and attitude", Prue said. "yeah she actually does", Leo realized. "Phoebe was like this when she was little", Prue said. Then Piper, Paige, Victor and the young man Delante orbed in. Delante didn't look scared his memory already came back when he saw Piper and so did Piper's memory. "I remember everything", Piper said. At the sight of Delante everyone's memory came back, Phoebe was hit with a premonition of Heavenly's birth. "It's true Heavenly is my baby girl", Phoebe said holding Heavenly tight. "I love you mommy", Heavenly said. Then it hit Phoebe Delante was her ex boyfriend, he is a fine African American dark skinned with con rolls. "Phoebe", Delante said. "Delante", Phoebe said. "oh my baby girl come give daddy a big hug", Delante said as Heavenly ran into his arms. "daddy", Heavenly said. "that's my baby", Delante said. "hi I'm Cole Phoebe's husband", Cole introduced. "husband... wow it's been years", Delante said. "yes it has", Phoebe said coldly. "mommy I'm tired", Heavenly said. "alright it's nap time let's go", Phoebe said, relieved that Heavenly wanted to go and sleep, so she can get the words out. "I'll take her", Cole said. "Ok sleep tight baby girl", Phoebe said as she kissed Heavenly and Cole carried her upstairs, then after awhile came back downstairs. "Phoebe I messed up", Delante said. "save it Delante you dumped her", Prue said. "I never really liked you", Delante said. "me too", Prue said. "yeah you too never got along", Piper said. "because I can see evil", Prue said. "Look Phoebe I know I hurt you.. I'm sorry... I love you", Delante said. "too late I don't love you you rejected me because I told you I was pregnant", Phoebe said. "Phoebe it's alright", Victor said. "don't talk to me I don't want to see you anywhere near me or my children", Phoebe said angrily. "now you upset her", Delante scolded Victor. "you are just as worst as him... you can have right to see Heavenly after all she is your daughter but I don't wan her heart to be broken so if you are going to disappoint leave and save us all time", Phoebe said. "you heard her Delante your time is up", Cole said. "oh shut up", Delante said. "and who are you telling to shut up", Cole said getting up. "Cole baby calm down", Phoebe said as she immediately went to his arms. "look I'm sorry I wanted to be with you but I was just scared", Delante said. "but you left me and warned me never to come near you again and you cheated on me", Phoebe said. "I know", Delante whispered. "How about we stop this... it's not good for us to be fighting Heavenly needs her mom and Cole is still her dad but Delante you are just the biological but you need to earn our trust... you too dad", Piper said. "I agree but I just want to go and stay with my daughters", Phoebe said. "daughters we only have a child", Delante said. "I have another daughter with Cole", Phoebe said. "Oh", Delante sighed. "How about you guys meet out just Delante Phoebe, Heavenly and dad and you talk... Delante and Dad you both have to make up... and Phoebe you have to forgive so we can move past this", Piper reasoned. "All I know is I can never trust dad again", Phoebe said as she went upstairs. Those words hurt Victor it tore him apart like paper, it was like his heart was the paper and Phoebe was ripping it apart. "you have to go", Prue said. "yeah and just leave my wife alone.. you have already broken her heart", Cole said going after Phoebe. "I'll come back in 2 days", Delante said. "and I will come too so I can show my daughter that I love her", Victor said. "Delante what powers do you have?", Paige asked. "well I can turn demons to ice and break them into pieces and I can do it from inside them too", Delante said. "just like Heavenly", Paige said. "can you fly?", Prue asked. "no", Delante replied. "maybe it's because Phoebe can levitate", Piper said. "yes maybe I'll be on my way", Victor said, as he left; he always felt uncomfortable that his daughters are witches. "are you a witch?", Paige asked Delante before he left. "yes", Delante replied as he immediately left.  
_

 _"mommy mommy come and see what Sophia did", Heavenly said running into the kitchen. "what happened?", Phoebe said startled. "Sophia just threw an energy ball it almost hit me", Heavenly squealed with joy. "oh... what wow fireball what", Phoebe said, as Heavenly pulled Phoebe's arm to the living room. Sophia was on top of a little blanket on the floor and she was sitting up with a big smile on her face. "Ok watch Sophia DEMON", Heavenly screamed as Sophia threw a little energy ball flew to the ground. "Oh my goodness that's my baby girl", Phoebe said as she immediately carried Sophia and filled her little face with kisses. "that's my sister", Heavenly said proudly. "aww that's so cute alright I have to get back to baking", Phoebe said putting Sophia back down. "what are you baking?", Heavenly asked. "Apple pie", Phoebe said as she went to the kitchen. "Hey there little", Piper greeted coming downstairs holding Wyatt. "hello aunt Piper", Heavenly greeted back."what are you up to?", Piper asked. "Sophia can throw energy balls now", Heavenly revealed. "Oh really", Piper said surprised. "stand back Sophia DEMON", Heavenly squealed, as Sophia threw an energy ball on the floor. "wow", Piper said. "I am proud", Heavenly said. "I see", Piper said, then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it", Piper said, as she dropped Wyatt nest to Sophia, and she went to get the door. "Hello Piper", Delante greeted. "hello come right in", Piper said as she let Delante in. "Heavenly", Delante called, as Heavenly ran to Delante's arms. "someone is a happy girl", Delante said. "daddy we have the same powers and I had my first premontition", Heavenly mispronounced. "Premonition", Delante laughed. "Yes that", Heavenly said. "and yes we do how do you know?", Delante asked. "mommy told me all about you", Heavenly said. "yes I know I left mommy but I will make it up to you", Delante said. "ok... you know my baby sister has her new power", Heavenly said. "Umm Heavenly not now", Piper interrupted. "yes your aunt Piper is right why don't you tell me more about yourself", Delante suggested. "sure", Heavenly agreed. "hello and who do we have here", Phoebe said walking in the living room. "Phoebe you look so beautiful", Delante complimented. "thanks", Phoebe said as she carried Sophia and sat on the couch. "Oh I'm going to go get something", Piper said awkwardly, and she carried Wyatt and went upstairs. "That was awkward", Heavenly giggled. "So Phoebe can we talk?", Delante asked. "sure Heavenly you would have to excuse us", Phoebe said. "but I have no one to be with... aunt Paige is out with Aunt Prue", Heavenly complained. "go meet aunt Piper", Phoebe suggested. "but she never plays with me", Heavenly said as she sat on Phoebe's lap. "go with Sophia... but do not make her throw energy balls", Phoebe said. "ok I will just stay with aunt Piper", Heavenly said. "make sure you knock before you enter the room", Phoebe said. "ok... Sophia let's go upstairs", Heavenly said as she carried Sophia and they shimmered upstairs. "alright now we are alone we can talk", Phoebe said as she was interrupted by the door bell. "Phoebe", Victor greeted. "come in", Phoebe said coldly as they went to meet Delante in the living room. "now we are all here let's talk dad you go first", Phoebe coldly instructed. "Alright well I was wrong... I just wanted to protect you... you were just 18 and you had a baby so young... yes it wasn't a good reason to basically sell your baby to a demon... I was blinded with fear and ignorance... I'm sorry he appeared to me and he told me he will make it all better", Victor said. "I am still trying to recover from the thought of you taking my baby girl away from me and now the most dangerous demon wants to make her his wife that's sick", Phoebe said as tears fell down her eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean", Victor said. "didn't mean what to ruin my daughters life", Phoebe interrupted. "Phoebe I know what I did was unbelievable and appalling but I wholeheartedly say that I am sorry and I want to make it up to you and Heavenly", Victor said. "I am just so crushed", Phoebe said, and in that moment Cole shimmered in and it startled Victor. "baby what's the matter", Cole said as he took Phoebe in his arms. "shh", Cole soothed as Phoebe cried in his arms. "I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking and I thought I was doing what was right... and I tried to undo what happened but the source guy said a deal's a deal so I didn't know what to do... please forgive me", Victor said. "Yes mommy forgive him I have forgiven him", Heavenly said coming downstairs. "I told you to stay upstairs", Phoebe said softly. "I know but I just want to say that mommy we can defeat the source if work together... but this is my family and I don't want any fighting please", Heavenly said. "ohh baby girl you won't understand", Phoebe said. "I know mommy he took me away but look I still came back to you and I need you to please forgive him", Heavenly said. "Heavenly is right he was wrong but at lease he told you... and come to think of it Heavenly suffered in the hands of Samantha Jake and she forgave him... so it's your turn", Cole said. "I love you daddy", Phoebe said as she gave Victor a big hug and all the weight of pain and hate left her immediately. "I love you too baby", Victor said, grateful that his daughter loves him again. "Granddaddy", Heavenly said as she hugged him. "and I am so sorry you had to suffer in foster homes and everything you went through with Samantha Jake", Victor said. "It's alright I'm over it", Heavenly said. "Who would ever know that a guy like me would get something so beautiful", Victor said. "thank you", Heavenly said. "alright now you really need to get upstairs", Phoebe said. "I know", Heavenly said as she raced upstairs. "now Delante I am happily married and there is no hope for us", Phoebe said. "Phoebe I am I was the one that forced you into doing it", Delante said. "I don't regret it", Phoebe commented. "you don't?", Delante hopefully said. "Slow down now", Cole said as Phoebe laughed. "well we got an amazing daughter I love her big hair everything about her is great... but you left me and you had the chance to be with me", Phoebe said. "I know and I feel stupid", Delante said. "you are stupid", Cole mumbled. "what did you say", Delante snapped. "I said that you are stupid for letting go for such an amazing woman", Cole said as he kissed Phoebe. "Cole be nice", Phoebe said. "anything for my baby", Cole replied kissing her again. "Ok can we move on please?", Delante asked. "sorry... anyway you can see her every weekend", Phoebe said. "I thought she was doing competition no dads allowed remember", Cole said. "Yes I want to remove her from the team I will register her in a class here so it's easier", Phoebe said. "alright", Cole said. "It looks like I have so much catching up to do", Delante said. "yes you do... and you can spend time with her the whole Saturday and Sunday and Friday when she is done school", Phoebe said. "thanks", Delante said. "she is also your daughter too", Phoebe said. "I know but after the way I treated you", Delante said. "let's not talk about it let's just move on", Phoebe said, as Cole kissed her on the forehead to calm her down. "Ok I think we are done", Delante said. "yes see you later", Phoebe said. "you too", Delante said. "bye dad", Phoebe said. "bye baby girl", Victor said. "wait can I say goodbye to Heavenly?", Delante asked. "Oh yea i forgot... Heavenly baby come say goodbye to daddy", Phoebe said, as Heavenly immediately ran downstairs. "goodbye daddy", Heavenly said giving Delante a hug. "I will be picking you up on Friday to go for dinner and Saturday morning I'll pick you and we can hang out the whole day, and Sunday morning I'll pick you up alright", Delante said. "is mommy coming?", Heavenly asked. "No just me and you... don't worry it will be fun", Delante assured. "Deal", Heavenly said. "take care of mommy alright", Delante said. "I will", Heavenly said, as Delante left. "can I have a hug?", Victor asked. "of course", Heavenly squealed as she jumped into Victor's arms. "bye love", Victor said as he left. "Now everyone is gone Heavenly I wanted to talk to you", Phoebe said they went to the living room and she sat Heavenly on her lap. "yes", Heavenly replied. "I have to pull you from ALDC", Phoebe said. "why I love it there", Heavenly said. "don't be upset it's just I want you to go to a dance studio here", Phoebe explained. "can I just stay for a little while?", Heavenly asked. "no baby I have already registered you in another dance studio you will love it", Phoebe said. "can at least say goodbye?", Heavenly asked. "yes tomorrow we will go right after school then we will go to your new studio alright", Phoebe said. "alright", Heavenly said. "don't be sad", Cole said, as Heavenly started to cry. "It's ok it's so we can keep track of where you are and we can't keep orbing or shimmering we can get caught", Phoebe explained. "I understand I will just miss the girls", Heavenly said. "I know baby but you will make new friends it will be fun", Cole said. "I love you mommy and daddy", Heavenly said. Heavenly still preferred to call Cole daddy because she still saw him as one. "I love you to", Cole and Phoebe said.  
_

 _The next day Heavenly and Phoebe went to say goodbye to the girls. "I can't believe it you're taking a star", Abby said. "I know but we live really far", Phoebe said. "I understand", Abby said. "We will miss you", Nia said. "I'll miss you all", Heavenly said as she started to cry. "aww don't cry", Melissa said as she gave Heavenly a hug. "I wish I could stay", Heavenly said. "it's alright", Abby said as she gave Heavenly a hug. After Phoebe and Heavenly said goodbye to the girls, Cole was waiting outside and he shimmered them to the new studio and Heavenly was officially registered, then they went home. "How was it?", Prue asked, as they shimmered home. "It was sad to see Heavenly and Mackenzie cry in each others arms", Phoebe said. "aww so sweet... you alright little?",Prue asked. "yes I'm good I want to play with my dolls", Heavenly said as she ran upstairs. "She will be fine", Cole said. "I hope so", Phoebe said as Cole hugged her._

 **Chapter 2- Not my child**

 _"are you excited to spend the weekend with your daddy?", Phoebe asked. "yes a little nervous", Heavenly replied. "why?", Phoebe asked. "well I don't know him", Heavenly said. "It's going to be alright and if there is any problem make sure you call uncle or daddy alright", Phoebe said. "I know I can't wait to play doll world with him", Heavenly said. "Alright you keep packing I'll go check on your sister", Phoebe said as she left the room. "where's Heavenly?", Paige asked as she entered Phoebe's bedroom. "In her room packing she is so excited to hang out with her daddy and get to know him", Phoebe said. "yeah... so how do you feel about her hanging out with him?", Paige asked. "well I have a bad feeling but I can't really put my finger on it and my premonition only works if it's demon related", Phoebe explained. "don't worry she can call Leo and Cole whenever anything is wrong ", Paige said. "I guess I'm being overprotective of her", Phoebe said. "yes you are it will be alright", Paige assured, then the door bell rang. "Looks like he is here", Paige said as they left the room. "Hello Delante", Piper said as she opened the door. "hello Piper how's it going?", Delante asked. "It's good come in", Piper said. "thanks", Delante said. "daddy", Heavenly suddenly said as she came running down the stairs. "hello baby girl", Delante said as he carried Heavenly. "Hey Delante", Phoebe greeted. "Hey Phoebe you look beautiful", Delante said. "oh thank you I'm just wearing a T shirt and sweat pants", Phoebe said. "you look beautiful wearing anything", Delante said. "thanks", Phoebe said simply. "You have fun Heavenly", Paige said giving Heavenly a hug. "I will", Heavenly said. "bye Heavenly", Piper said. "Bye aunt Piper", Heavenly said. "Bye baby love you", Phoebe said kissing Heavenly on the forehead. "bye mommy love you too", Heavenly said, giving Phoebe a kiss on the cheek. "alright let's go bye everyone", Delante said, as he and Heavenly walked out. "Welcome to my home not much but it is home", Delante said. "It's alright... what are we eating for dinner?", Heavenly asked. "Pizza it should be here soon", Delante replied. "Ok can we play with my dolls?", Heavenly asked. "not right now", Delante said. "then what should we do I have other stuff", Heavenly said. "Nothing let's eat first then we can talk about it", Delante said coldly. "ok", Heavenly said feeling disappointed. After pizza Heavenly brought out her toys to play. "alright let's play", Heavenly said. "I'm tired maybe tomorrow", Delante said. "but you said you will play with me", Heavenly said. "I know but my TV show is on so just relax", Delante said. "not fair", Heavenly said. "HEY RELAX I NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME I'M THE ADULT NOT YOU SO CHILL", Delante screamed. "I will tell my mommy", Heavenly said. "and ruin her happiness now why would you want to do that... now listen behave yourself I don't deal with brats", Delante said. "stop it", Heavenly said, Then Delante slapped Heavenly heavily on the back as she burst into tears. "Hey do not do that I told you to listen but you didn't your mommy is very happy about you getting to know so do not ruin your mom's happiness", Delante said. "I want to go home", Heavenly said still rubbing her back and crying. "you better stop all that mess and sit down", Delante said as Heavenly obeyed. After crying silently for 20 minutes Heavenly and she fell asleep.  
_

 _The next morning Heavenly was having breakfast with Delante. "I am sorry I hit you let me your back", Delante said. Heavenly just ignored him. "baby girl I'm sorry I didn't mean it I was feeling down and to make it up to you I will play with you all day", Delante said. "ok", Heavenly said. "Now let me see your back", Delante said Heavenly showed him her back, it was purple and bruised. "If mommy asks you, you got hurt alright", Delante said, as Heavenly nodded. "you forgive me?", Delante asked. "yes", Heavenly said. Meanwhile in the manor. "I miss my baby already", Phoebe said, she was still lying in bed with Cole. "yes right now she would be jumping on our bed doing dancing tricks and what not", Cole said. "yeah let me call Delante so I can speak to her", Phoebe said as she called Delante's phone. "hello... Delante can I speak to Heavenly... Hey baby how are you doing there... good... yes baby we miss you... yes daddy is here... have to had breakfast?... umm sounds good I love you... Ok speak to you later on baby love you... muwahh", Phoebe said as she cut the phone. "how's she doing?", Cole asked. "she said she is having fun and that she is playing dolls with Delante", Phoebe said. "glad she is having fun", Cole said. That evening at Delante's house, Delante was getting ready for someone to come over. "I thought it was just the two of us all weekend... alone", Heavenly said. "we are going to be alone with my girlfriend Tamika", Delante said. "I don't like it", Heavenly said. "you better start cause she is coming", Delante said sternly. "Whatever", Heavenly said. "hey you better be nice to our guest and no talking back", Delante said. "ok", Heavenly simply said, as the door bell rang. "I'll get it", Delante squealed with excitement and Heavenly rolled her eyes. "Hey Tamika you look wow", Delante greeted. "baby you don't look bad yourself... and who is that little girl?", Tamika asked. "My daughter", Delante said. "what when were you going to tell me you had a daughter?", Tamika asked. "today", Delante said. "really Delante", Tamika said. "really.. look it's a long story I found out my old girlfriend has a daughter for me... but this isn't the time to talk about it let's just relax", Delante said. "Ok D", Tamika said. "that's my kitten whiskers", Delante said. "and that's my deer kisses", Tamika said. "eww", Heavenly said. "Heavenly what's the matter with you", Delante said. "I was just grossed out... and by the way I'm Heavenly", Heavenly said. "Hello sweet heart", Tamika said. "alright go get us bottle of water", Delante ordered. "Ok", Heavenly said as she obeyed. As the evening went by Delante made Heavenly serve him and Tamika, and they were rude to her. "I don't like this plate I want a smaller one", Tamika said. "this is the third plate I brought you and don't want it", Heavenly said annoyed. "better watch your attitude young lady", Delante said. "I don't care", Heavenly said as Delante grabbed her arm and took her to the kitchen. "you better start listening or you are going to be you understand", Delante said. "you know what I have had enough it was supposed to be our weekend and not with her", Heavenly said. "better watch your tone young lady", Delante said. "I hate this", Heavenly said, as Delante slapped her. "go to your room", Delante screamed and Heavenly ran upstairs crying.  
_

 _On Sunday evening, Delante dropped Heavenly off at the manor, Cole,Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Paige were home, Cole was relaxing upstairs and The sisters were in the living room. "so did you have fun?", Phoebe asked, immediately Delante left. Heavenly reluctantly nodded. "What's the matter?", Paige asked. "Nothing I'm ok", Heavenly replied. "are you tired?", Prue asked. "yes", Heavenly replied. Paige noticed the bruise on Heavenly's back when Heavenly took off her jacket but she didn't say anything. "I'll tuck you in", Paige said. Heavenly nodded as Paige picked Heavenly up and took her upstairs. "Is is me or is Heavenly acting differently", Piper said. "what do mean?", Phoebe asked. "well she seems sad I hope he didn't upset her", Piper said. "I'm sure she is fine", Prue said. "Piper has point I will talk to her tomorrow", Phoebe said. "Isn't there school tomorrow?", Piper asked. "no it's a holiday it's family day remember", Phoebe said. "oh that's right... yay that means no work", Piper said. "yes I can relax", Prue said. Meanwhile in Heavenly's room. "are you alright?", Paige asked. "yes just tired", Heavenly said. "you sure?", Paige asked. "yes", Heavenly whispered. Heavenly was really sad because of what Delante said to her. "Ok goodnight", Paige said. "Night", Heavenly replied, as Paige left the room. As Paige came out of Heavenly's room she ran into Cole. "what's the matter?", Cole asked from the expression on Paige's face. "It's Heavenly I think Delante is abusing her", Paige whispered. "what how?", Cole asked. "I saw... marks... and bruises on her back", Paige said as tears fell down her eyes. "I'll go talk to her", Cole said. "but she refused to tell me", Paige said. "come on let's go together I'll get Phoebe", Cole said. "no let's find out first.. this will crush Phoebe", Paige said. "ok I'll go and you come too", Cole said as he opened Heavenly's door and turned on the light and he saw Heavenly who immediately wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh Heavenly... come", Cole said as Heavenly immediately went to his arms. "tell me everything", Cole said kissing her forehead. "it was horrible he hit me really hard on my back", Heavenly said as she showed him her back. "Oh my God", Cole said as he broke into tears. "Please don't tell mommy she will be sad", Heavenly said. "No she won't I promise", Cole assured. "Ok", Heavenly agreed. "Paige please call Phoebe", Cole said, as Paige nodded and orbed out and orbed in with Phoebe. "what's going on?", Phoebe asked. "It's Heavenly", Paige said as she left the room. "Phoebe Delante he hurt Heavenly", Cole said as the tears of anger fell. "mommy he hit me", Heavenly said as she showed Phoebe her back. "Oh my God", Phoebe said as she went on the bed and held Heavenly. "what happened?", Phoebe asked. "so I asked him to play with me and he said no... and when I told him he promised he slapped me... and then on Saturday he brought this girl over and then he made me clean and serve food and he was so mean to me... and he told me that I ruined his life", Heavenly said crying. "oh he is going to jail", Phoebe said. "no please I don't want that I just don't want to go to his house again", Heavenly cried. "don't worry we are going to make sure he doesn't lay his hand on you again don't worry yourself", Cole assured her. "I'm scared", Heavenly said. "I can't believe I left my daughter with that monster", Phoebe said. "It's not your fault and you know it she is his daughter too and he shouldn't be treating her this way", Cole said. "Leo", Phoebe called, as Leo orbed in. "Can you please heal Heavenly?", Phoebe asked. "yes what happened?", Leo asked as he healed Heavenly. "Delante was hitting her", Phoebe said as tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry", Leo whispered as he put a comforting hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "thanks", Phoebe said, as Leo orbed out. "come here", Phoebe said, as Heavenly unembraced Cole and went into Phoebe's arms. "I'm sorry", Phoebe said. "it's ok I feel better after Uncle Leo healed me", Heavenly said, she was even smiling. Heavenly is that kid that forgets the bad things you did to her after even an hour, she never holds any grudge against anyone. "I guess mommy is just shaken up a little", Phoebe said. "I'm fine now it's all good", Heavenly said. "alright it's bedtime", Cole said. "yes good night baby", Phoebe said kissing Heavenly on the head and putting her properly for bed. "night", Heavenly said already falling asleep. "night", Cole kissing Heavenly on the forehead, and then Cole and Phoebe exited the room.  
_

 _"Delante can you come over... yes it's all good... yes Heavenly is doing great... yes see you", Phoebe said as she hang up the phone. "I can't wait to get my hands on him", Prue said. "there will be no touching", Piper said. "who said I will touch him", Prue said, indicating about her telekinesis. "Prue", Piper said. "what no body hurts my niece and gets away with it", Prue said. "We need to first let him know that we are aware of what he did... then we can hurt him", Phoebe said. "Phoebe... no one will be getting hurt we need to be mature", Piper said. "forget that", Prue said. "just behave so we don't cause any tension between him and Heavenly", Piper said. "yea it would be awkward for Heavenly", Paige said. "ok for Heavenly but if he annoys me I'm going to hurt him", Phoebe said. "deal... Prue?", Piper asked. "I'm not promising anything.. but I will try to behave", Prue said. "Fair enough", Paige said. 30 minutes later Delante came over, and he was invited in by Piper. "hey Phoebe", Delante greeted as Phoebe walked in the living room. Phoebe just replied with a half smile. "Is everything alright?", Delante asked, his voice soft and innocent. "you tell me... and ask yourself why I would call you", Phoebe said coldly. "Phoebe", Piper reminded as she walked by. "what are you talking about?", Delante asked. "I just want to know why you put your hands on my niece", Prue said walking in. "Heavenly?", Delante asked. "well duh... not very bright are we", Prue mocked. "what's all this about?", Delante asked. "why did you hit Heavenly?", Phoebe asked, as the anger grew more in her heart. "Umm I...I didn't", Delante stammered. "whenever you lie you stammer and the bruises on her back and arm proves that you did", Prue said. "She must have fell she played a lot in my house and they are a lot of things", Delante lied. "another clue that you are lying you can't look me in the eye", Phoebe said. "look I'm sorry I just angry because she was disturbing me to play with her... and you know I am not used to having a daughter", Delante said. "are you seriously making excuses you hit her... you can discipline a child but bruises should never be on the child or it's abuse and you know the cost for that", Prue snapped. "I'm sorry look it will never happen again... from now on you can come with her and be there so she will be supervised... I'm so sorry... I was very stupid", Delante pleaded. "really stupid", Prue said. "Prue", Phoebe said. "what it's the truth", Prue said. "stop it", Phoebe said. "I know but if I were you I won't trust him anymore just saying", Prue said. "Ok but you have to apologize properly and if she is ok with it she can come over if not then no", Phoebe said. "deal", Delante said. "Alright... Heavenly come down here", Phoebe called, as Heavenly came from the sun room. "Yes mommy", Heavenly said, as she went to Phoebe. "Daddy would like to say something", Phoebe said. "I'm listening", Heavenly said with all the sass in the world. "I'm sorry for being mean to and hitting you I was so stupid for that please forgive me", Delante said. "I forgive you", Heavenly said. "Can I have a hug?", Delante asked. Heavenly shrugged in response. "Please if you forgive me", Delante pleaded. Heavenly then gave Delante a quick hug and then went back to Phoebe. "Thank you", Delante said. "Mommy can I go play now?", Heavenly asked. "yes go ahead", Phoebe said, as Heavenly ran back to the sun room to play. "so she left ALDC right", Delante said. "yes and she is going to the same school and she moved to a different dance studio", Phoebe said. "that's good", Delante said. "I think you have to go... what I'm I saying you can go now", Prue said. "Prue.. be nice", Phoebe said. "Ok bye", Prue said. "Ok I'm going thank you I'll come by another time", Delante said. "no problem", Phoebe said. "but call first", Prue said, which earned her a stop look from Phoebe. "fine yes sure come over", Prue said with a fake smile. "bye", Delante said as he left the house immediately.  
_

 **Chapter 3- once upon a nine**

 _"Mommy I have to have the best slumber party ever", Heavenly said. "yes I know it's going to be amazing and we can do our nails and hair it will be fun", Phoebe said. "yes I know... but", Heavenly said. "but?", Phoebe asked. "yes Kayla is coming", Heavenly said. "so", Phoebe said. "well she is amazing at everything and she is so good in school and everything", Heavenly ranted. "no need to compare yourself to anyone.. you are amazing and also you are an amazing dancer", Phoebe said. "yes but she is so amazing with everything in school and she has so much friends and if my party isn't amazing she is going to tell everyone that her party was better than mine", Heavenly said. "sis she also have a slumber party?", Phoebe asked. "yes and everyone said it was amazing', Heavenly said. "do not everything will be great we will put crystals all around the house so no demons can inturupt and we have Aunt Paige, daddy, and Aunt Prue and Aunt Piper are going to be with the babies upstairs so that no magic will be exposed", Phoebe said. "what about Uncle Leo?", Heavenly asked. "Uncle Leo is training a future white lighter so he won't be able to come but he is bring a special gift for you... I'm sorry baby", Phoebe said. "It's ok I know that he would come if he could... and mommy will daddy be there?", Heavenly asked. "yes with Aunt Paige and I", Phoebe replied. "no I mean my real daddy", Heavenly said. "Oh... I don't know I can ask him... do you want me to call him?", Phoebe asked, Phoebe was taken back by that. "yes", Heavenly said. "ok I will lights out", Phoebe said. "Night mommy", Heavenly said. "night", Phoebe said as she kissed Heavenly goodnight and left the room. "She is asking Delante to come", Phoebe said as she walked into her room. "she is but I will be there", Cole said, feeling a little hurt. "I think she just wants to know him a little more", Phoebe said, as she put a comforting hand on Cole's shoulder. "Yes but call him", Cole said. Phoebe brought out her phone and called Delante. "Yes hello... I'm good... she is doing great... yeah she is turning nine this Friday and she is have a slumber part from Friday evening to Saturday morning... yes and she wants you to come... great I will tell her see you Friday... I will tell her in the morning... bye", Phoebe said, as she cut off the phone. "so he is coming", Cole said in great disappointment. "baby it will be alright", Phoebe said as she went into his arms. "yeah yeah", Cole said. "baby no need to worry she loves you", Phoebe assured. "I know I just don't want her to like him more than me", Cole said. "that is never going to happen alright now put her head up", Phoebe said. "I love you", Phoebe said. "Love you more", Phoebe said giving Cole a short but passionate kiss._

 _"ok give me the list of girls coming", Paige said. "Kayla... Ava.. Tamara.. Victoria and Shaniah", Heavenly listed. "Shaniah does your mom know she is coming?", Paige asked. "yes but she said she can only come if her mom doesn't stay for the party before we start our slumber party", Heavenly explained. "but I will still keep an eye on her", Paige said. "you got that right", Heavenly said. "How is my little nine year old", Phoebe said as she walked into the living room. "great", Heavenly said. "you are getting big almost to double digits", Paige said. "I'm happy that my teeth are back", Heavenly said, as Phoebe and Paige laughed. "yes you got that right", Phoebe said. "how is it going here", Prue said, as she walked in with Wyatt. "good I'm so excited I can't wait to make this the best party Kayla has ever seen", Heavenly said. "yes and it will be", Prue said. "where is Piper?", Paige asked. "she is on her way from the club", Prue relied. "don't worry I got Wyatt.. Sophia is sleeping and I'm about to put Wyatt to sleep but I will be watching them", Prue said. "thank you so much", Phoebe said giving Prue a hug. "no problem what are Aunties for", Prue said as she winked at Heavenly. "thank you Aunt Prue", Heavenly said. "no problem baby.. and I'll be upstairs if you need me", Prue said as she went upstairs. "now time for the rules... no going to the attic or upstairs ever alright", Phoebe said. "yes", Heavenly said. "good no breaking rules ok", Phoebe said. "crystal clear", Heavenly replied. After 30 minutes the Heavenly's friends started to arrive, the first to arrive was Tamara. "hey Tammy", Heavenly greeted. "wow your house is really nice", Tamara said. "thanks", Heavenly said. "ok girls go to the living room", Phoebe instructed. "Ok mommy", Heavenly said. "ok Mr.s Halliwel", Tamara said, As they skipped hand in hand to the living room. All the girls arrived, except Shaniah. Then the door bell rang to mention Shaniah's arrival. "Shaniah is here", Heavenly squealed as she ran pass Paige to get the door. "SHANIAH", Heavenly screamed. "HEAVENLY", Shaniah squealed. "hi Nicole", Paige greeted. "hello", Nicole coldly said. "ok girls go to the living room", Paige said, as the girls immediately obeyed. "alright I will pick Shaniah tomorrow evening right?", Nicole asked. "Right see you", Paige said. "yeah", Nicole said as she left. "how awkward", Paige said. After all the girls got settled, and put on their sleeping bags, the party started. "so girls ready to party", Paige said. "YAY", All the girls screamed. "Is there going to be ice cream", Ava asked. "yes ice cream sundae", Heavenly said. "awesome", Victoria and Ava said. "so cute", Phoebe said. "so we are going to have pizza then ice cream will be much later... but while we wait for the pizza we are going to have Mr Turner come and entertain", Paige said, as the girls clapped. then the door bell rang. "I'll get it", Phoebe said. "so girls.."Cole started as he was interrupted. "Happy Birthday Baby girl", Delante walked in with presents. "daddy you made it", Heavenly squealed as she ran in to Delante's arms, and this made Cole feel left out. "I wouldn't miss it for the world and I'm sorry for hurting you", Delante said. "It's ok", Heavenly said, Delante gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Wait I thought he was your dad", Shaniah pointing at Cole. "yes but he is my real daddy", Heavenly said pointing at Delante. "I'm confused you have to daddies?", Kayla asked. "umm girls why don't we move on", Phoebe said. "ok", Victoria said. "well nice to meet you I'm Heavenly's best friend Shaniah and I'm nine years old", Shaniah introduced. "nice to meet you and all of you", Delante said. "Nice to meet you", The girls echoed. "well let's start this party", Kayla said. "yea.. where was I", Cole said. "um no offense but since I'm her real dad I should take over", Delante interrupted, Cole wanted to snap his neck but didn't YET. "Delante", Phoebe warned. "Let Heavenly choose", Delante said putting Heavenly in the spot. "how about we all choose", Shaniah said. "I got an idea why don't we play a game with two teams Daddy and real daddy", Heavenly said. "say what", Ava said. "Oh I know what Team Turner or team Jackson", Paige said pointing at Cole and Delante. "what's the game going to be about?", Kayla asked. "umm witches and demons", Delante said, throwing shade at Cole. "Yea I'll be the demon team", Cole said, cracking his knuckles. "And I'll be the witch team", Delante said cracking his knuckles. "Ok guys calm down", Paige said sensing the tension. "so how is the game played?", Victoria asked. "yea how is it played", Heavenly asked crossing her arms clearly angry. "well let's say we will give each person a power and then we can play like capture the flag... who knows how to play capture the flag?", Phoebe asked. All the girls threw their hands up. "good except it will be called capture the gems", Paige said bringing out a couple shiny marbles. "but they are really small", Victoria commented. "I know that's what makes the game challenging you will know where they are you just can't get caught finding the marbles by the opposite team", Paige explained. "sounds cool let's play", Kayla said. "alright after Heavenly's aunt Piper is going to bring the pizza", Phoebe said. "good no going upstairs just down here", Paige said. "can we go to the sun room?", Heavenly asked. "yes but no upstairs and basement understand", Phoebe said. The girls nodded in response. "alright our birthday girl will pick but I'll pick for the rest of you", Paige said. Delante gave Heavenly his best smile. Cole just stood there defeated. "I pick daddy", Heavenly said, Delante smiled in victory "which one?", Shaniah asked. "this one", Heavenly said as she went to Cole's side, Delante's smile instantly changed. Cole was speechless. "that's my angel", Cole said. "alright Shaniah you go to witches", Paige said. "oh I wanted to be on Heavenly's team", Shaniah said. "I know... Ava Demons.. Kayla witches... Tamara demons and Victoria witches", Paige said, as each girl went to their team. "That's what you get", Phoebe said to Delante. "I did nothing wrong", Delante said. "ok", Phoebe said sarcastically. "so let's make sure we beat the witches", Cole said. "yea we must win", Ava said dramatically. "It's just a game it doesn't matter if we win or not", Heavenly stated. "umm yea it does", Tamara said. "let's crush those witches", Ava said, as Heavenly rolled her eyes. The game went on for ten minutes and the witches won the first round then the demons won the second round, it went on until Piper came in with the pizza and she brought a surprise. "Granddaddy", Heavenly squealed as she ran into Victor's arms. "happy birthday angel", Victor said handing Heavenly her present. "thank you", Heavenly said. "hello person I have never met", Shaniah said, giving Heavenly the 'you didn't tell me you had a grandpa look'. I just met him a couple weeks ago", Heavenly whispered to Shaniah, as Shaniah smiled in satisfaction. "alright pizza time", Phoebe said three boxes in the living room, and Piper and Paige brought the plates and they kept them in the big dinning table. After pizza the girls later had sundae, then they opened presents, then Victor and Delante went home, then it was bed time. "sleep tight girls", Phoebe said, as she kissed Heavenly on her fore head. "night", The girls echoed, as everyone went upstairs leaving the girls to sleep, a night light was kept on. "finally they are gone let's do something", Kayla said, immediately Phoebe, Cole and Paige was gone. "Like what?", Victoria asked. "let's go upstairs and check it out", Kayla said. "we can't go upstairs", Heavenly said. "why not.. what are you hiding?", Kayla asked rudely. "Nothing but we are not allowed period", Heavenly snapped. "well I will tell everyone at school that your party sucked", Kayla threatened. "no one will believe you other girls were here too", Heavenly said, as she was automatically put into a dilemma on whether she should make Kayla happy or not. "well they will say what I tell them", Kayla said. "no they won't right girls", Heavenly said. "I know no one tells me what to do and Heavenly is my best friend... what about you guys?", Shaniah said. Kayla gave each girl a look. "I don't know", Tamara nervously said. "why are you guys listening to Kayla she isn't your mom", Heavenly said. "you are just saying that just because you want them to be your friends", Kayla said. "I thought they were already my friends", Heavenly said. "No they aren't they are my friends", Kayla said. "let them speak for themselves... well", Shaniah said. "i don't know about you girls but I'm Heavenly's friend", Tamara said. "you are out of our group forever", Ava said. "whatever", Tamara said. "well no going upstairs just stay downstairs", Heavenly said. "whatever", Kayla said. "I want to be friends why can't we all be friends?", Victoria said. "it's Heavenly that's stopping the friendship", Kayla said. "why don't we just check it out and come downstairs", Ava said. "NO", Heavenly screamed. "fine friends off", Kayla said. "whatever I have Shaniah Victoria and Tamara", Heavenly said. "whatever", Kayla said. After constant bickering the girls fell asleep._

 _The girls woke up with smell of fresh pancakes and sausages, they went to brush their teeth then came to big dinning with fresh smelling breakfast. "umm I'm hungry", Ava said. "since both of you aren't my friends you don't get to eat anything", Heavenly said. "and who are you stop us", Kayla said. "The owner of the house so I'd be quiet if I were you", Heavenly said. "Heavenly what's the matter with you?", Phoebe asked as she walked in with Prue. "Mommy Kayla said she will tell everyone that my party sucked", Heavenly said. "Kayla that's a rude thing to say but Heavenly two wrongs don't make a right", Phoebe said. "I don't care it's how I feel", Kayla said. "she is so rude I wish you were never here I just want you to get out", Heavenly said raging, then Kayla was pushed down by an unknown wind. "Heavenly", Prue said, as she helped Kayla up. "i didn't touch her", Heavenly said, but Phoebe and Prue gave her the 'I know you used your power look'. "That was weird", Kayla said. "yea really weird now eat your breakfast your parents will soon come", Phoebe said. "thank you Mr.s Halliwel", Kayla said. "Everyone can see what you're doing", Heavenly said. "Heavenly stop it... eat girls", Phoebe said all the girls got seated. "You don't who you're dealing with", Heavenly said, once Phoebe and Prue departed. "and who exactly are you?", Kayla mocked. "we'll see", Heavenly said. After the girls finished eating, Heavenly sneaked upstairs unseen to the attic and she got the 'to mend someone's will' spell. "Although Kayla you think you know what's right your path unto mine collide your will I bend but do not break and I shall be your guide", Heavenly chanted as she did the incantations. "let the game begin", Heavenly said as she left the attic, leaving the evidence behind. "where have you been?", Tamara asked. "I just went to the washroom", Heavenly lied. "but you took soo long", Shaniah complained. "but I'm here now", Heavenly said. "well Kayla suddenly shook a little bit then changed it was so strange", Victoria said. "Oh really now", Heavenly smiled. "what?", Ava asked. "I mean is she alright?", Heavenly asked. "Heavenly so what do you want to play?", Kayla asked. "see this is unlike her", Ava said. "people change right Kyla", Heavenly said. "yes only if you think it's right", Kayla said. "good", Heavenly said. "even you Heavenly are acting strange", Shaniah said. "No what makes you think so", Heavenly said. "well you aren't suspicious of Kayla", Shaniah said. "Like I said people change now let's go play with our dollies", Heavenly said. "only Kayla says what to do", Ava said. "no listen to Heavenly she is the birthday girl", Kayla said. "her birthday was yesterday", Ava pointed out. "so my house my rules", Heavenly said. "fine", Ava said. "yeah let's go play", Tamara said. As the girls were playing in the sun room Prue noticed that Kayla was doing every single thing Heavenly wanted her to do. "Heavenly", Prue called walking to the living room. "yes aunt Prue", Heavenly replied going to Prue. "What spell did you use?", Prue asked. "what are you talking about?", Heavenly asked. "Heavenly don't play dumb you know what I'm talking about", Prue said. "Prue were you casting spells in the attic?", Paige asked. "no but I know who was", Prue said. "It could have been mommy or aunt Piper", Heavenly said. "they took the babies out when you were eating and I was in the attic nothing was there explain young lady", Prue said sternly. "fine I casted the to mend someone's will spell", Heavenly confessed. "Heavenly Oh my God", Paige said. "she was always telling everyone what to do so I casted the spell", Heavenly said. "You are so grounded", Prue said. "I'm so sorry", Heavenly said. "go and reverse it", Paige said. "I don't know how", Heavenly said. "I'll write a reversal spell then", Paige said. "no Heavenly go and write it", Prue said. "but I don't know how", Heavenly said. "yes you do just change the words", Prue said. "auntie", Heavenly whined. "now let's go", Prue said. "I'll go tell the girls that they should get ready for their parents", Paige said. Heavenly and Prue went to the attic. "alright let's start casting", Prue said. Kayla follow your path don't collide with mine I unbend you and no longer become your guide", Heavenly chanted, as she did the incantations. "Good", Prue said. "you think it worked?", Heavenly asked. "only one way to find out let's go", Prue said, as they went downstairs. "Heavenly Kayla is back", Shaniah said as she ran to Heavenly and Prue as the descended the stairs. "yea", Heavenly said. "well my mom's here got to go thanks for everything Ms Halliwel", Shaniah said, as she took her things and went out with Nicole, Nicole didn't say a word. "Kayla did you like the party?", Heavenly asked hopefully. "yes", Kayla said. Heavenly smiled. "but", Kayla said. "But?", Heavenly asked. "you know what being rude me and all remember", Kayla said. "I'm sorry", Heavenly said. "not accepted", Kayla said. "Heavenly invited you and you are being rude to her", Prue said. "whatever", Kayla said, as the door bell rang. "Sweetie let's go", Kayla's mom said as she walked in the living room. "Is Ava coming?", Kayla asked. "yes and thank you for everything", Kayla's mom said as they all left. After the remaining girls went home Heavenly went to her room crying her eyes out. "Heavenly aunt Prue told me what happened", Phoebe said walking into Heavenly's room. "it's not fair", Heavenly complained. "baby what you did was wrong but I know what Kayla is doing is also wrong but casting a spell doesn't make it ok", Phoebe said. "I know and I'm sorry for that but she is still going to tell everyone and no one will be my friend again", Heavenly cried. "No don't worry about them you have Shaniah", Piper said coming into the room. "I know but it still hurts", Heavenly said. "well I was bullied in school all you need to do is stand up for yourself", Piper said. "you bullied how?", Heavenly asked. "Yea I know I'm fearless now but it took a lot for me to be this way it was really hard and you cannot let any body especially the fact that you are a Halliwel we don't play games so stand up for yourself", Piper said. "how?", Heavenly asked. "just be like if you don't want be my friend fine honey you are powerful and you need to put your emotions in control look at your fingers they are icy", Phoebe said. "yea when I'm really angry my fingers get icy it just started recently", Heavenly said. "your powers are growing", Phoebe said. "you feeling better cause it's melting", Piper said. "yes thanks", Heavenly said giving Phoebe and Piper a hug. "don't worry about her... but never use your powers to fight mortals because it look like your evil", Phoebe said. "I know I won't do it again", Heavenly said. "good now let's go downstairs and watch a movie", Piper said. "awesome", Heavenly said, running downstairs.  
_

 **Chapter 4- breath of fear**

 _"come one we are going to be late for the recital", Heavenly whined. "Don't worry we won't be late everyone will be there", Phoebe said, as she tried to get Sophia ready as fast as she could. The whole Halliwel family came for the recital. Heavenly was in the dressing room waiting for her turn before she had to backstage. "next up a junior solo Heavenly with Sunshine contemporary solo", The recital announcer announced. Heavenly danced with so much grace but in the middle of her solo Heavenly froze, she stood there then ran off stage crying her eyes out. "what happened?", Prue asked from her seat. "I don't know I'll be right back", Phoebe said as she maneuvered her way through everyone. "It's alright sweetheart", Phoebe said, as she went to the dressing room as everyone tried to comfort her, and Heavenly immediately ran into Phoebe's arms. "I can't believe I messed up my solo", Heavenly cried. "It's alright you have more numbers to dance and you even have a trio", Phoebe said. "I know but this was my solo", Heavenly complained as she continued to cry. "shh it's alright honey", Phoebe soothed. "no it's not', Heavenly said. "Heavenly you can do it again if you want we can try to squeeze in a space for you", The dance studio owner said. Heavenly just shook her head and continued to cry in Phoebe's arms. "this happens all the time no need to be ashamed you still did an amazing job", Phoebe comforted. Heavenly was so humiliated that she couldn't even make any eye contact. "Heavenly come on you have five more numbers come on baby it's alright", Phoebe said. "ok", Heavenly whispered. Heavenly then obeyed. An hour later the recital was over, Heavenly demanded that they went home immediately she was humiliated and embarrassed. As the Halliwels went home they all tried to cheer Heavenly up but she was just caught up with her feelings. "All I know is that she didn't just stop something made her stop I don't know what but I saw something", Paige said. "do you think it's demonic?", Prue asked. "it can't be it's a dance recital like what demon would do this", Piper ranted. "I know it seems like it could be demonic but she forgot her solo things happen", Cole said. "yes I agree", Prue said. "yea but part of me feels Paige is right she didn't look like she just forgot her solo she looked like was scared", Phoebe said. "But I didn't sense any demon", Leo said. "do you think it could be a child", Piper suggested. "possible but I don't know... we can speak to Heavenly tomorrow when she feels much better", Phoebe said. "great idea and it's good that she is sleeping", Prue said. "yeah good", Phoebe said, her voice filled with doubt.  
_

 _"Amira why did you attack her what's the matter with you", Barbas scolded. "I didn't attack her I just blew the wind of fear on her face", Amira said. "you have no right she is the daughter of a charmed one you can get killed", Barbas said. "I wasn't caught was I", Amira said. "you would have been what is wrong with you so stubborn", Barbas said. "you are my brother not babysitter", Amira said. "Mira", Barbas said. "Ok I will be careful but I can handle myself I am an upper level demon for crying out loud", Amira said. "hmm... so what exactly did your wind of fear do to her?", Barbas asked. "well let's just say the source will be happy... Heavenly is now afraid of her own shadow", Amira said. "But the charmed ones will just reverse the spell", Barbas said. "they won't", Amira replied. "and what makes you say that?", Barbas asked. "well for one they think that Heavenly is just embarrassed for forgetting her solo... but little do they know that fearless little Heavenly is now paranoid little Heavenly", Amira laughed. "well what next?", Barbas asked. "well that's when you come in I need you to get in to Heavenly's head and play with her emotions maybe we can capture her", Amira said. "tomorrow is Friday the thirteen they will be expecting me it's too dangerous", Barbas said. "trust me", Amira said. "What gives you a chance against the charmed ones if they almost defeated the source how can you stand a chance", Barbas said. "Oh ye with little faith I said trust me we can win this", Amira said. "I like your confidence but you know if the source told you to capture her and you don't... you know the consequences", Barbas said, as he shimmered away, leaving Amira and her thoughts. Meanwhile in the manor. "you excited to go out with Andy?", Phoebe asked, she and Prue were in Prue's room as Prue got ready to go out with Andy. "yeah... I feel I should take Heavenly along you know to cheer her up she has been almost paranoid and scared lately", Prue said. "yeah it hurts to see her this way... maybe Paige was right because Heavenly has been through much more than just forgetting a solo", Phoebe reasoned. "so should I take her?", Prue asked. "yea sure but what about Andy would he be ok with her coming?", Phoebe asked. "yes actually he was the one that asked me... he heard what happened and he thought it would be a great idea to take her out", Prue said. "alright let's go ask her", Phoebe said, as they went to Heavenly's room. "Hey love how are you doing?", Phoebe asked as she and Prue walked into Heavenly's room. "good", Heavenly said. "good... how would you like to go out with Andy and I?", Prue asked. "where?", Heavenly asked. "to dinner and maybe we can go to the trampoline place after", Prue suggested. "sure I would love to", Heavenly said. "let's pick out an outfit", Phoebe said. After twenty minutes or so Andy arrived. "Aww Heavenly you look so beautiful... and of course my angel Prue looking so great" Andy complimented. "thanks", Heavenly simply said. "let's go", Prue said. "Have fun love see you later", phoebe said Heavenly a big hug. "bye mommy love you", Heavenly said giving Phoebe a tight hug. Then Andy, Prue and Heavenly left. Andy, Prue and Heavenly decided to go to quake restaurant. "do you like the food?", Andrew asked Heavenly, Adrew loves kids and it made Prue smile. "yeah It's good what about you?", Heavenly asked. "it's good", Andy replied. "and you aunt Prue?", Heavenly asked. "love it", Prue said winking at Andy. suddenly Amira came in dressed normally. "Aunt Prue", Heavenly in sudden fear, the fear that scared Prue. "what's the matter?", Prue asked. "is everything alright?", Andy asked. "yes excuse us", Prue said, as she took Heavenly in her arms and she noticed that Heavenly was shaking uncontrollably. "what happened?", Prue asked. "I'm sca...ree..d", Heavenly said. "breathe baby calm down take a deep breath", Prue soothed. "there is a demon in there", Heavenly managed to say. "where?", Prue asked. "in the restaurant", Heavenly replied. "who?", prue asked. "I don't know it's just I felt a demon and I got really scared", Heavenly said. "It's ok... wait since when are you afraid of demons?", Prue asked as she realized something was wrong extremely wrong with Heavenly, yes she gets scared but not to this level of fear. "i don't know", Heavenly whispered still in fear. "Ok let's go back and finish eating then we can tell Andy that we want to go home alright", Prue said. "noo noo please", Heavenly begged. "don't worry I got you... I won't let anything happen to you", Prue assured. Heavenly shook her head. "trust me", Prue said. "ok", Heavenly said hesitantly. Prue then held Heavenly's hand and took her back to the restaurant. "is everything alright?", Andy asked. "yeah we will finish then we will have to go home Heavenly isn't feeling really well", Prue said."is she alright?", Andy asked. "yes she is good", Prue said. "we can leave now if you want", Andy suggested. "no it's ok let's eat she can eat then we will go home", Prue said. "she", Heavenly said pointing at Amira, but Amira didn't even notice. "stop pointing it's rude... and what happened to her", Prue said. "she is the one", Heavenly said, fear evident in her voice. "eat she won't do anything", Prue assured. After the dinner Andy dropped Prue and Heavenly at the manor and went home. "you guys are back early", Piper said. "yes there is something wrong", Prue said, as she carried Heavenly in. "Phoebe... Paige... Cole.. Leo", Piper called them. "yeah... oh you guys are back early", Phoebe said, as Heavenly immediately went into Phoebe's arms. "why is she shaking?", Phoebe said. "I don't know I think she is under some spell", Prue said. "how?", Cole asked. "well tomorrow is Friday the thirteen", Prue said. "Oh my God I should have seen this coming", Phoebe said. "but this doesn't seem like Barbas' doing it seems like Heavenly as been put under the spell of the wind of fear", Leo said. "wind of fear how by whom?", Phoebe asked. "Amira", Cole said. "who is that?", Paige asked. "Amira demon fear", Leo said. "I thought that was Barbas", Prue stated. "yes Barbas is the demon of fear but he plays with your real fears... the fears we all have but Amira on the other hand Barbas' little sister brings the fear on the victim", Leo explained. "But how Heavenly isn't afraid of demons", Phoebe said. "yes she is not Amira put her under that influence so it can make Heavenly scared of any demon but she brought it in a way so Heavenly forgets her solo and we will all think it's because Heavenly forgot her solo but no she knows exactly what she is doing", Cole said. "so how do we reverse it?", Piper asked. "book of shadows", Paige called, as the book of shadows appeared on her hand. "so what else does the spell do?", Phoebe asked. "it can scare her to death... and only the source has the anecdote", Leo said. "what so we have to go to the source... and be like hey sorry we almost killed you but we are sorry can you give us the anecdote", Paige said. "yeah but there is another way", Cole said. "don't tell me we have to talk to Amira", Phoebe said. "no we have to vanquish Amira", Cole said. "yeah let's start", Prue said. "well a very important information you need to know is that we need a piece if her flesh", Cole said. "we're screwed", Piper said. "It would be hard but it is possible I can be a bait", Cole said. "no I;m not sending my husband as bait", Phoebe said. "it's the only way I know Amira", Cole said. "yeah but it will be dangerous", Phoebe said. "I'll be fine", Cole assured giving Phoebe a kiss. "do you think we should call Delante?", Piper asked. "why?", Prue asked. "well he is her father and he should know what is happening to his daughter", Piper said. "yes I already called he traveled and he said he will be back in two weeks", Phoebe said. "we don't him", Prue said. "yeah I know it's just good that he knows what is happening", Piper said. "whatever", Prue said. "ok let's start planing on how to defeat Amira so my daughter could be her fearless little self again", Phoebe said. And they all went on searching.  
_

 _Heavenly was getting worst and worst as days went by she even was scared at any moment but thank God it was summer, how was Phoebe going to explain Heavenly's sudden change of behavior to the teachers they would think Heavenly was being abused. "Heavenly it's alright it's just me baby", Phoebe said as she came into Heavenly's room and saw her shaking like a leaf. "mommy I'm scared", Heavenly said. "it's going to be alright", Phoebe soothed. "mommy", Heavenly whispered. "Oh my God... Prue Piper Paige Cole get in here", Phoebe called as she caught the sight of Heavenly's eyes it was completely white. "what's the matter honey?", Cole asked, as he and the others entered the room. "Oh my God", Prue said, as everyone saw the sight of Heavenly's eyes. "LEO", Prue called, as Leo orbed in. "look", Piper said. "Heal her", Cole said. Leo then tried to heal her. "she isn't injured it's just the effect of the spell put on her", Leo said. "we have to do something", Paige said. "and fast", Prue added. "I got an idea let's summon her", Phoebe said. "but there isn't any summoning spell for her", Piper stated. "yes but we can change the Balthazar's spell", Phoebe said. "I guess that can work", Prue said. "I'll get the crystals ready", Paige said. "I'll get the potions", Piper said. "I can stay with Heavenly", Leo offered. "thank you and Cole you should stay with them too", Phoebe said. "I want to help", Cole said. "not a good idea", Phoebe said. "why?", Cole asked. "I know you want to help but just know that if she sees you there it might not be smooth because if she says anything hurtful towards me you will want to fight and we need to do this", Phoebe said. "Ok", Cole gave up, he wanted Phoebe to be happy. "alright let's do this", Prue said. They all went to the attic and started to prepare. "Magic forces black and white beaching out through space and light be her far or be her near bring us demon Amira here", The sisters chanted, as Amira appeared. Paige immediately closed the crystal circle. "Let me go now", Amira said. "like we are supposed to listen to you", Piper said. "You have no idea who you are dealing with", Amira said. "yea we know an insecure demon that picks on little children", Phoebe said. "let's say the spell", Prue said. "Amira is as bad as a plague turn her to a rat and send her to her grave", The sisters chanted, as a flame came around Amira, but she just smiled. "I'll be back and don't worry more will come after Heavenly even the one that you feel love her", Amira said, as she burned into flames and exploded. "what does she mean by that?", Paige asked. "I bet it's nothing demons are always after her", Phoebe tried to assure herself. "Mommy", Heavenly suddenly screamed as she ran into the attic to Phoebe's arms. "Oh my baby you are alright", Phoebe said, as tears of joy poured out. "yes I feel much better", Heavenly said. "thank God", Prue said. "yea thank God", Phoebe said, still remembering Amira's last words.  
_

 **Chapter 5- My daughter's soul  
**

 _"can't believe my baby is turning one", Phoebe said to Piper. "mine too but they are just two months apart but they can do their birthday together", Piper suggested. "yea that will save us so much money", Phoebe said. "Stop it", Heavenly said as she was running. "Heavenly stop running around the house", Phoebe said. "tell that to daddy", Heavenly said. "I'm sorry it's my fault I was tickling her", Delante said. "well keep it down I have a headache", Phoebe said. "Sorry", Delante said, as he continued to chase Heavenly carefully not to make noise. After spending some time with Heavenly, Delante went home. He had just lost his job and he didn't want to tell Phoebe so she won't continue to see him as a failure. Delante just fell on his couch and he started to cry, not out of sadness but of frustration. "Delante I can grant you what you need", A voice said. "who is there?", Delante asked. "It's I Dream", the demon said showing himself and he was Caucasian with dark hair . "what do you want as you can see I would like to be alone and what the kind of name is dream", Delante said. "I can see and to answer your question Dream is a name because I make the dreams of those I come across to come true", Dream said. "In what condition... there is always a but", Delante said. "I know there is... your daughter's soul", Dream said. "what? I can't kill my daughter... are you crazy?", Delante said. "am I?", Dream asked. "look I'm tired just go", Delante said. "I know you are but think about all the wealth you will gain.. and you will gain a lot of respect from Phoebe... I'm not telling you to bring her I just want her soul meaning when she is a little older maybe 14 or 16 she will bear me a child that will be the next air and I will be the proud father", Dream said. "what first of all 14 is too young eighteen is much better because at least she would be an adult", Delante said. "then 18 it is but I need her soul now so on that day we will wed and then she will have my child", Dream said. "you are sick she is just 9 years old", Delante said. "I know that's why I'll wait", Dream said. "I can't", Delante said. "come on it won't hurt her", Dream said. "well how will it be done?", Delante asked. "Do you accept?", Dream asked. "answer the question", Delante ordered. "well it will be a big sacrifice but since a Charmed one is her mother it will be harder that's why you need to spend more time with her so she can follow you out", Dream said. "ok I accept but Heavenly and Phoebe cannot be hurt", Delante said. "yes no one gets hurt but Heavenly", Dream said. "no then", Delante said. "She might be traumatized at first after the ritual but it will be hard", Dream said. "but Phoebe is going to hate me", Delante said. "yes that's another price you must pay", Dream said. "can we set some one else to make it look like they are the one to blame?", Delante asked. "yes but who do you have in mind?", Dream asked. "Cole Phoebe's husband", Delante revealed. "excellent we can start planning immediately", Dream said. "good", Delante said._

 _"Just relax", Cole said to Phoebe. They were on their bed relaxing and Cole was trying to make Phoebe feel relaxed, as he massaged her feet. "ohh that feels so good", Phoebe said. "shh relax baby", Cole said, as he changed position then he went and started to massage her shoulders. "thank you baby for making feel good", Phoebe said. "don't mention it", Cole replied, putting a soft kiss on Phoebe's neck. "umm", Phoebe said, she was feeling good. "lie down so I can caress your belly", Cole said, and Phoebe obeyed. "umm", Phoebe said. "I love you", Cole said, as he caressed her belly softly. "love you more", Phoebe said. After all that Cole and Phoebe just lay in each others arms. "you know we haven't actually had time to spend time together", Phoebe said. "I know right and it was killing me", Cole said. Then there was a knock on the door. "mommy can I come in", Heavenly asked from the other side of the door. "yes come right in", Phoebe said. "what's up?", Cole asked. "I had a nightmare", Heavenly said, she was all sweaty. "Oh my God come here you are all sweaty", Phoebe said, as Heavenly came to her side. "tell us about it", Cole said. "some one is coming after me and I'm in danger", Heavenly said. "what do mean how in what way?", Phoebe asked. "I don't know but I'm scared", Heavenly said. "ok tell us exactly what your dream is about", Cole said. "well in the dream I was running then I saw this man and he put a ring on my finger and he said I'm his wife then he stabbed me in the chest", Heavenly said as she started to cry. "It's alright no one is going to hurt you I will do everything in my power to stop it from happening", Phoebe said. "Yea me too", Cole said. Then Phoebe remember the last words of Amira and it struck her that this might actually happen. Heavenly cried till she fell back asleep. "my poor baby", Phoebe said. "wait wasn't the source the one that wanted to marry Heavenly?", Cole asked. "yes but his dead", Phoebe said. "I know he could have been resurrected or there is another demon who wants Heavenly", Cole said. "yes but it could be just a nightmare but then again Heavenly's predictions always come true", Phoebe said. "we just have to be extra careful", Cole said. "yea", Phoebe said, as Cole kissed her._

 _"wait I thought the source was vanquished?", Delante asked. "no he is banished but demons can still communicate with him", Dream explained."but I thought it was the source's dream to marry Heavenly and all that crap", Delante said. "yes but if I have a child with her then the child becomes so power full and evil", Dream said. "this is weird", Delante said. "don't worry about it all you need to worry is the money you will earn from this", Dream said. "yea but when you have the child will you still be with her?", Delante asked. "yea why not she will still be my wife", Dream said. "how do you think the source will feel about this?", Delante asked. "that is for me to worry about", Dream said. "I guess well what's the first step?", Delante asked. "luring", Dream said. "Luring?", Delante asked. "as in getting her to come to me so the sacrifice will be done", Dream explained. "what sacrifice?", Delante asked. "to put the mark on her so when it's time she will come", Dream explained. "oh how long is that going to take?", Delante asked. "a whole day", Dream said. "what?", Delante asked. "a whole day", Dream repeated. "I heard you the first time I mean how that means she has to sleep over and she isn't allowed anymore", Delante said. "and why is that?", Dream asked. "i screwed up but I will try", Delante said. "you do that", Dream said, as he shimmered away."Heavenly where are you I said I was sorry", Phoebe called out. "what happened?", Prue asked. "I didn't let Heavenly in my room and now she is angry at me", Phoebe explained. "why?", Prue asked. "Cole and I were busy", Phoebe said. "doing what?", Prue asked. "you know busy", Phoebe said. "ohh eww good luck explaining it to her", Prue said. "thanks for the help", Phoebe said sarcastically. "your welcome hunny", Prue laughed. "Heavenly come on I said I was sorry baby", Phoebe said as she found Heavenly in the sun room. "Heavenly", Phoebe called, as Heavenly crossed her arms and pouted. "why didn't you let me in?", Heavenly asked. "well daddy and I were busy", Phoebe said. "were you working?", Heavenly asked."something like that but no need to be worried", Phoebe said. "yeah I know but it's not the main reason why I was upset", Heavenly said. "what's wrong baby", Phoebe said, as put Heavenly on her lap. "well the dream", Heavenly said. "was it the same dream?", Phoebe asked. "yes", Heavenly said. "this must be a sign something is going to happen", Phoebe said as she suddenly got a premonition and in the premonition she saw Heavenly crying her eyes out and a figure she couldn't make who it was was trying to carve a mark on Heavenly's head and the premonition ended. "Mommy are you alright?", Heavenly asked. "yes... Cole baby", Phoebe called, as Cole shimmered from the bedroom to the sun room. "yes baby", Cole replied. "Heavenly is in danger", Phoebe said. "how?", Cole asked. "well in premonition someone kidnapped Heavenly and tried to carve a mark on her forehead with a knife", Phoebe explained. Heavenly then started to cry in fear. "did you see the person?", Cole asked, as he held Heavenly in his arms. "we cannot let this happen to her", Phoebe said. "yea let's go inform everyone", Cole said as he carried Heavenly, they all left the sun room to tell everyone. "so how did the place look like?", Piper asked. "like every demonic coven it could have been the underworld and I remember Amira's last words", Phoebe said. "yeah what about it?", Paige asked. "well she said someone I trust will hurt me or something like that", Phoebe said. "so you think it's someone close to us", Prue said. "well I'm thinking it's dad", Phoebe said. "Phoebe", Piper said. "well look at the evil he has done", Phoebe said. "no he was pressured", Piper said. "And have you ever thought if it would be Delante?", Prue asked. "no he is Heavenly's dad and you say that because you never liked him", Phoebe said. "well he hit Heavenly",Prue said. "yes I know but he changed", Phoebe said. "well so did dad", Prue said. "whatever I'm not going to argue all I think is dad must have contacted a demon", Phoebe said. "before you conclude Phoebe answer this question", Prue said. "yea", Phoebe said. "do you trust dad?", Prue asked. "well not at the moment why what does it have to do with anything?", Phoebe asked. "well Amira said someone you trust think about that", Prue said. "oh that is true", Paige realized. "well I still don't know", Phoebe said._

 _"Daddy", Heavenly screamed as she ran into Cole's arms as Cole shimmered in from work. "how was your day?", Cole asked. "well mommy, aunt Piper and I were planning Sophia and Wyatt's birthday party", Heavenly said. "was it fun?", Cole asked. "nope", Heavenly said. "hey baby", Phoebe said as she walked in. "hey love how was your day?", Cole asked taking Phoebe into his arms. "just planning Sophia and Wyatt's birthday... and how was your day?", Phoebe asked. "well just work and I'm tired", Cole said. "I'm sorry are you hungry?", Phoebe asked. "No I got a bite so I could just go straight to bed", Cole said. "alright then off you go I'll be with you later", Phoebe said, as she gave Cole a kiss. "Night daddy", Heavenly said. "night baby", Cole said as he went upstairs. As Phoebe touched Heavenly's hand she got a premonition, in the premonition she saw Heavenly trapped again but this time she saw Cole standing there and the Premonition ended. "Oh My God.. Prue Piper Paige", Phoebe called as she took Heavenly to the living room. "what's the matter?", Paige asked. "I saw the same premonition", Phoebe started. "ok maybe it's a warning that we need to be ready", Piper reasoned. "yes but this time I saw Cole standing there with the knife", Phoebe said. "that doesn't prove anything though", Prue said. "Prue I saw it", Phoebe said. "well Amira did say someone you trust", Paige said. "yes but it can't be Cole, he loves Heavenly so much even before he knew Heavenly was your biological daughter he loved her he did everything for her", Prue said. "yes but I don't know what to believe anymore", Phoebe said. "It can't be daddy he would never hurt me", Heavenly said. "Heavenly bed time", Phoebe said. "But", Heavenly argued. "nope to bed I'll be there in a minute", Phoebe said. Then Heavenly went upstairs. "Phoebe you can't really think Cole would do this your premonition could be misleading sometimes and you know it", Prue said. "what's your deal?", Phoebe asked. "I don't want you to jump into conclusions", Prue said. "well stop worrying about me you are not my mother", Phoebe said as she walked away. "Thank God I'm not", Prue said as she walked away. "well goodnight Paige", Piper said. "night", Paige replied as they all went to bed. The next morning Cole Phoebe got into a big fight. "I can't believe you would ever think that I would try to hurt Heavenly she is my daughter even though not biological but I still love her", Cole said. "I never said you didn't love her", Phoebe said. "you did you just stood here and said that you don't want me alone with her", Cole said. "just understand", Phoebe said. "Understand what that you don't trust me... after all we've been through", Cole said. " Look I trust my premonitions so I have to be save", Phoebe said. "I don't know what's more shocking that you don't trust me or you think I'm the person who is going to hurt Heavenly... I am appalled", Cole said. "just listen", Phoebe said. "YOU HAVE SAID ENOUGH", Cole yelled walking away. "don't walk away from me", Phoebe said. "watch me", Cole said as he left the room and walked right into Heavenly. "ouch", Heavenly said. "I'm sorry baby", Cole said holding Heavenly. "It's ok.. why are you fighting with mommy?", Heavenly asked. "umm don't worry about it", Cole said giving Heavenly a kiss on the head. "Good morning baby", Phoebe said, as she pulled Heavenly away from Cole. "morning", Heavenly said. "daddy wants to take you to the park", Phoebe said. "really why didn't tell me?", Heavenly asked Cole. "umm no your real daddy", Phoebe clarified. "oh I don't want to go", Heavenly said. "why not?", Phoebe asked. "I don't want to", Heavenly replied. "that's not a good reason honey you would hurt his feelings", Phoebe said. "I don't think she should be going anywhere with him alone", Cole said. "and who said she would be alone... and plus I didn't ask you", Phoebe snapped. "mommy", Heavenly said, pointing out Phoebe's rude tone. "yes", Phoebe replied. "that was harsh", Heavenly said. "whatever get dressed baby alright do it for mommy", Phoebe said. "Phoebe stop this", Cole said. "don't tell me what to do with my daughter", Phoebe said. "really?", Cole asked. "really", Phoebe said. "FINE", Cole said. "FINE", Phoebe replied, as Cole walked away. "go get ready sweet heart", Phoebe said. "but I thought I am not aloud to go anywhere with him alone", Heavenly said. "yes you aren't going alone I'm coming", Phoebe revealed. "ok then I'll go get ready... but mommy please stop fighting with daddy", Heavenly said as she went to get ready. An hour later Phoebe and Heavenly were ready to go to the park with Delante. "does Cole know that you are going?", Piper asked. "no but it doesn't matter I'm going with my daughter", Phoebe said. "yea I know but you should have told him", Piper said. "we had a fight so we needed some space", Phoebe said. "but still", Piper said. "it's alright Piper it's just the park", Phoebe said. "if you say so", Phoebe said, as the door bell rang. "I'll get it", Heavenly said as she ran for the door. "hello daddy", Heavenly greeted Delante. "hey love why the sad face?", Delante asked. "I'm not sad at all", Heavenly said. "But you didn't give your daddy a hug", Delante said. As Heavenly reluctantly gave Delante a hug. "Heavenly I'm sorry I got an emergency shift at work I got to go but Aunt Paige can go with you", Phoebe said. "or we can just go another time", Delante said. "no you already planned this Paige", Phoebe called, as Paige came. "yes", Paige answered. "can you please follow Delante and Heavenly to the park?", Phoebe asked. "Phoebe I planned to do absolutely nothing today", Paige complained. "I'm sorry I will make it up to you promise", Phoebe said. "I only take cash", Paige said. "Paige", Phoebe said. "Pay up or no deal", Paige said. "fine here", Phoebe said, as she gave Paige twenty dollars. "just twenty add twenty more", Paige demanded. "here", Phoebe reluctantly gave Paige twenty dollars. "thank you I'll be ready in twenty minutes", Paige said as she went upstairs. Thirty minutes later Paige, Heavenly and Delante were at the park. After playing for almost an hour they ate then they were on their way. "this isn't the way to the manor", Paige said. "Yes I know I want to quickly grab something from my house it's a surprise I hope you don't mind", Delante said. "no I don't", Paige said. As they arrived at Delante's house immediately they went inside the house a dark lighter appeared and shot Paige in the chest, and before Heavenly could react she was paralyzed by Dream as he appeared. "LET ME GO", Heavenly screamed as she was then gagged with a cloth. "umm ummm", Heavenly struggled. "don't hurt her", Delante said. "I won't", Dream said. "she won't remember right?", Delante asked for assurance. "not even a little bit", Dream said. Meanwhile at Phoebe's office she managed to finish her work and she noticed the time it was already three o clock. Then she called the manor, and Piper answered. "hello... yes I'm all done... is Paige and Heavenly back yet?... really they must still be playing.. ya I'll call Paige bye", Phoebe said, as she cut the call. Phoebe then tried to call Paige but didn't get an answer. Then as Phoebe was putting her work things away she then touched Heavenly's pencil that was in her bag and was hit with premonition; In the premonition she saw Heavenly screaming her head off and she finally saw the shadowy figure it was an unknown demon and the most disturbing thing she saw was Delante holding Heavenly down. 'where is Paige?', Phoebe thought as she immediately ran out of the office and called, Prue and Piper and informed them to get to Delante's house. Meanwhile at Delante's house everything was set for the ritual, Paige was still fighting for her life. Then Dream removed the gag from Heavenly's mouth. "DADDY", Heavenly screamed. "I'm right here", Delante said. Cole immediately shimmered in. "not you", Cole said throwing a fire ball at both Dream and Delante's arms. "Noooo", Dream screamed. "you demon", Delante said. "well I'm the one who didn't just betray my own daughter", Cole said as he untied Heavenly and held her as she continued to cry. Then Prue, Piper and Phoebe bust in and by instinct Prue made Delante and Dream fly away. "see I wasn't the one it was Delante he wanted to sell Heavenly's soul to this idiot of a demon Dream", Cole explained as he threw a fireball at Dream and he burned into flames and died. "aunt Paige", Heavenly mumbled through sobs. "what is it honey?", Prue asked. "Aunt Paige", Heavenly said a little clearer as pointed at almost dead Paige with an arrow on her chest. "Oh my God", Phoebe said as she ran Paige's side. "let's take her home Leo is home with the kids", Piper said. Cole then put Heavenly down as she went into Prue's arms and Cole carried Paige and used his other hand to hold Delante's hand and shimmered out. The others then took their car home. As Cole shimmered home he called for Leo. "what happened long story heal",Cole said still holding unto unconscious Delante. Cole took out the dark lighter's arrow and and Leo healed Paige for a good five minutes, as Prue, Piper, Heavenly and Phoebe came into the house. "Paige", Phoebe called. "ugh my head hurts", Paige said. "she was almost gone", Leo said. "I can't believe it", Phoebe said. "believe what believe what was obvious from the beginning or that you are wrong", Cole said quite annoyed. "I'm sorry", Phoebe said as tears fell down her eyes. "mommy stop crying", Heavenly said, as she gave Phoebe a hug. "I'm sorry I messed up", Phoebe said. "Phoebe calm down", Prue said, as she put comforting hand on her shoulder. "Cole please wait", Phoebe said, as Cole started to walk away. "what?... you have already hurt me enough", Cole said, as he shimmered away. "Cole", Piper said giving Phoebe a big hug as she burst into tears. "come on Heavenly let's go to bed", Paige said, prying Heavenly away from Phoebe, Phoebe cried out. "no I want to stay with mommy", Heavenly complained. "you'll see her first thing tomorrow", Paige said. "ok", Heavenly gave in as Paige led her upstairs away from but not far from the drama. After Paige came downstairs and Delante became conscious, but the charmed ones had tied him up that he couldn't move, Phoebe stopped crying but was still in anguish. "Delante how could you?", Piper asked. "I...I ca..a..nn explain", Delante stammered. "explain what exactly you monster", Prue snapped. "Prue calm down so we can get more information", Piper said. "Who is this demon Dream?", Prue asked. "I can't stay I swore not to tell", Delante confessed. "if you don't tell us we would be forced to use the truth spell anyways so say the truth willingly or be forced pick one", Paige said. "and besides Dream is dead", Piper said. "ok he promised me wealth in exchange of Heavenly's soul to be sold to him so she would be destined to marry him", Delante confessed and immediately feeling relieved after letting it out. "you monster how could you first you try to abuse my daughter now this", Phoebe snapped, as Paige held her back. "she took kick boxing classes so she can finish you", Paige commented. "Paige so not the time", Piper said. "Look I'll leave and never come back... and Dream feeds on witch children", Delante said, as a circle of fire surrounded him. "Please I had to please forgive me", Delante said as he burnt into flames. "but if Dream is dead then how did he know when he told us?", Paige asked. "I don't maybe he really didn't die but all I know is I feel much better that monster is gone", Prue said. "Prue", Piper said. "what he is a monster can you imagine he wanted to sell Heavenly's soul what kind of father is he?", Prue said. "let's stop talking about this please", Phoebe said, as he went upstairs. The next morning Phoebe woke up and all the memories of last night came and hit her, it was like she was punched in the chest. Phoebe went downstairs she felt Cole's presence, Phoebe and Cole were so close that they could feel each other's presence it wasn't sensing it was more their connection; Phoebe went downstairs to the living and saw Cole sitting with his face in his hands. "I'm sorry", Phoebe said, which made Cole look up. "morning", Cole whispered. "morning... look I know I messed up I thought I was protecting my daughter but instead I took her to her grave", Phoebe said, as she started crying. "oh Phoebe don't do that", Cole said, as he immediately went and embraced Phoebe. "I don't deserve you", Phoebe said. "baby ok I'm sorry I talked to you that way I just need you to trust me or what's the point... how do you think I would feel... I'm a demon all fingers will always be pointed at me", Cole said. "no that's not the reason it was my stupid misleading premonition... it made it seem that you were at fault I'm sorry for jumping into conclusions", Phoebe said. "It's alright you're my wife and I love you and you were just trying to be careful but next time talk to me about it", Cole said. "I love you", Phoebe said, as they kissed. That evening Wyatt and Sophia's birthday party held, many friends, and Victor came. It was actually Wyatt's birthday, Sophia's birthday was coming up in 2 months and they wanted to do it together but at Sophia's birthday they will do a little family party.  
_

 **Chapter 6- A friend in need is a friend indeed  
**

 _"welcome to the first day of school I am Mr.s Kelly and I hope to have a great year", Heavenly's grade 4 teacher said. Heavenly was in the same class with Kayla, and Shaniah. "if you were here last year raise your hand", Mr.s Kelly said, as majority of the class raised their hands. "those who weren't here can you introduce yourself... starting from you", Mr.s Kelly said, as she pointed at a girl. "my name is Alison and I'm nine years old, and I came from New Jersey", Alison introduced. "awesome next", Mr.s Kelly said. "Hi I'm Johnathan and I'm from South Africa but I moved from Ohio", Johnathan introduced. "and last but not least young man", Mr.s Kelly said. "umm I'm Akita and I am from Egypt", Akita said. Akita was a beautiful little girl and she wore all sorts of jewelry. She had pure white hair and bright blue eyes. "alright welcome Alison, Johnathan and Akita to our school and I hope you all have a wonderful time this year", Mr.s Kelly continued. After everything it was then recess. Knowing that Akita came from Egypt many people thought it's pretty cool. "are you like royalty or something?", Shaniah asked. "No my family is really rich", Akita said, she carried herself with great honor. "where did you get all this jewelry from?", Heavenly asked, she wanted to be Akita's friend really badly. "I got it all from Egypt", Akita said. "it's pretty", Heavenly said. "thank you", Akita said. "so what language do you speak?", Shaniah asked. "Arabic", Akita replied. "can you say something in Arabic?", Heavenly asked. "what do you want me to say?", Akita asked. "anything at all", Heavenly said. "Aeazz aisdiqa which means best friends", Akita said. "yea we can totally be friends", Shaniah said. "so well well well I see you are talking to the new girl", Kayla said, as she suddenly walked in with her friends Ava and Victoria. "yes we are best friends what's your business?", Shaniah said. "yea what's your business go away", Heavenly said. "you think you are so cool?", Ava said. "I never said that you think we are cool that's why you bug us all the time", Heavenly said. "and who and who will ever think that you are cool maybe Shaniah is a little cool but never will you Heavenly be cool", Kayla said. "what ever", Heavenly said. "Why don't we all be friends?", Akita asked. "I will never be friends with her", Kayla said. "yea and me too", Ava said. "me three", Victoria said. "then leave", Shaniah said. "not without Akita... come on Akita hang out with us we are the cool kids", Kayla said. "no thanks I like Heavenly and Shaniah better", Akita said. "why they are the losers", Kayla said. "stop it they are my friends", Akita said. "I guess there is another loser in town", Victoria said. "I see you have been looking in the mirror", Heavenly roasted her. "let's go... and Akita you will so regret not coming with us", Kayla said. "she has already regretted seeing your face", Heavenly said, as Shaniah and Akita laughed, while Kayla and her friends walked away angry. "you are on fire Heavenly", Shaniah said. "I know", Heavenly said, playfully flipping her hair with sass. "It's so fun to meet friends on the first day of school", Akita said. "yea it's pretty awesome", Shaniah replied. "can you come over to my house after school?", Heavenly asked Akita. "why your house?", Shaniah asked. "because my house is fun with my mom and aunts uncle and dad it's always fun", Heavenly said. "well true that", Shaniah said. "I don't know I would have to ask my grandma", Akita said. "do have any brothers and sisters?", Shaniah asked. "no... well used to I had an older sister but she died before I was even born so I didn't know her but my grandma talks about her", Akita said. "I'm sorry", Heavenly said, giving Akita a comforting hug. "May her soul Rest in Peace", Shaniah said. "thank you", Akita said."how old was she?", Shaniah asked. "she was eight and she looks so much like me but it's alright", Akita replied. "so let's play tag", Shaniah suggested after a moment of silence. "what's tag?", Akita asked. "it's a game that you tap someone then they have to chase you", Heavenly explained. "oh that's easy sure", Akita said. "tag your it", Shaniah said, as she quickly tapped Heavenly on the shoulder and ran away with Akita. After school Heavenly was waiting in front of the school with Akita, Nicole recently came and took Shaniah so Heavenly and Akita patiently waited for their Parents to pick them up. "so how long have you been here?", Heavenly asked. "umm I came here in June so that's 3 months", Akita said. "do you like it?", Heavenly asked. "yes it has been alright but my mom hasn't been getting better", Akita said. "what happened to her?", Heavenly asked. "she is sort of sick I can't really explain it", Akita said. "take her to the doctor", Heavenly said. "trust me it's not a doctor she needs it's something else", Akita said. "like who?", Heavenly asked. "you won't understand", Akita said. "just tell me my mom and her sisters my aunties can help", Heavenly said, then she realized what she just said. "how?", Akita asked, but to Heavenly's relief Phoebe walked in. "Mommy", Heavenly said as she jumped into Phoebe's arms. "no way", Akita said. "hi is everything alright?", Phoebe asked. "mom this is my friend Akita she came from Egypt", Heavenly introduced. "you are a charmed one right", Akita asked. "umm", Phoebe said. "I know you I have read about you I thought it was just a story but you are real", Akita said. "what are you talking about?", Heavenly asked. "you don't need to fake it I am a witch too", Akita said. "wow", Heavenly said. "and I need your help well you know how I told you my mom is sick?", Akita said to Heavenly. "yes", Heavenly said. "she is not sick she is just something and my grandma locked her in our house so she wouldn't hurt anyone", Akita said. "what is she?", Phoebe asked, as she touched Akita and got a premonition; In premonition she saw a woman with pure white hair and bright blue eyes, and she appeared to be a banshee, and she was giving birth and then a baby with pure white hair and blue hair was shown and the premonition ended. "mommy are you ok?", Heavenly asked. "yes umm Akita is your mom umm a banshee by a chance?", Phoebe asked. "yes how did you know?", Akita asked. "I can see the past and future with my premonition power", Phoebe said. "That means you are the youngest charmed one", Akita said. "yes I am", Phoebe said. "what's a banshee?", Heavenly asked. "how about when we go home we can talk about it... Akita who is bringing you?", Phoebe asked. "I walk", Akita said. "how about you come over to my house and we will talk about it", Phoebe said. "my grand ma wouldn't allow", Akita said. "I know I will call her and explain everything you told me and maybe we can help your mom", Phoebe said. "don't worry my aunt Piper is home and you can eat her special", Heavenly said. "yea I am hungry", Akita said. "let's go darlings", Phoebe said, they went they went home Heavenly and Akita were sent to the kitchen to eat after they called Akita's grandmother and asked for permission she was surprisingly ok with it, while Phoebe talked to her sisters, Leo and Cole. "so you think she is a banshee?", Paige asked. "yeah Paige remember I turned to banshee so it's possible", Phoebe said. "yea it's possible to turn to a banshee but not a banshee having a baby that's not possible", Piper said. "Anything is possible", Phoebe said. "yea but who would ever be with a banshee that's what I want to know", Paige said. "me too", Prue said. "well Leo what do you think?", Cole asked. "I think it's possible but in order to find out we have to speak to Akita's grandmother", Leo said. "yea when we go drop her off we can talk to her", Phoebe said. "so I'll go with you", Prue said. "I think I should go too so I can blow up if necessary", Piper said. "I think we should all go", Phoebe said. "yea Leo and I can stay with the kids", Cole offered. "Is Heavenly coming?", Paige asked. "no I don't it's safe", Phoebe said. "yea I agree", Prue said, then Heavenly and Akita walked into the living room. "thanks for the food", Akita said. "no worries", Piper said. "so we will be dropping you off and we would like to speak to your grandmother", Phoebe said. "ok is Heavenly coming?", Akita asked. "no but another time", Phoebe replied. "ok", Akita said bummed. "we are going to orb alright", Prue informed. "what's orbing?", Akita asked. "it's a way white lighters transport", Paige explained. "what are white lighters?", Akita asked. "don't worry about it", Prue said. "bye", Heavenly said. "bye", Akita said, as they orbed out. Akita informed Paige of her address so she orbed them right in front of her house. "here goes nothing", Phoebe mumbled as she knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds an old lady with brown hair opened the door. "Jidd", Akita greeted her grandmother as she gave her a hug; Jidd means grandmother in Arabic. "Akita how was your day?", Akita's grandmother asked as she kissed Akita's forehead. "It was great this is Heavenly's mom and her sisters the charmed ones", Akita introduced. "I can't believe I am seeing the charmed ones please come in I'm Armani by the way", Armani said. "thank you", The sisters chorused. Akita was sent to her room so the sisters and Armani could talk. "we came to talk to you about... Akita's mother", Phoebe started. "what about Amber?", Armani asked. "Who's Amber?", Paige asked. "Akita's mother", Armani verified. "yes is she by any chance a banshee?", Phoebe asked, she dreaded to ask but had to do it. "a banshee what do you mean what are you talking about?", Armani deflected the question. "no need to hide I had a premonition about a banshee having a baby", Phoebe said. "I guess you caught me... my daughter Amber turned into a banshee and I am still trying to see if I can recover her", Armani said. "where is she now?", Piper asked. "she is in the basement and she is sealed there and since I have no one to bring Akita from school she has to walk", Armani explained. "from now we can bring her along with Heavenly", Prue offered. "that would be nice thanks", Armani said. "how did she turn into a banshee... because I know banshees used be witches and when a banshee screams at them they turn", Phoebe said. "you say it like you have experienced it", Armani said. "yes I turned into a banshee once but it was surrounded by heart break", Phoebe explained. "yes you are absolutely right we are all witches and we know you three as the charmed ones who is she?", Armani asked referring to Paige. "Oh she is our fourth sister but she is half witch half white lighter", Piper said. "oh but what's a white lighter?", Armani asked. "they are guarding angels for witches kind of", Prue explained. "ok", Armani said confused. "I have a different dad from them my dad was a white lighter and their dad is a mortal", Paige explained clearing the air. "oh that makes sense", Armani said. "anyways so how did she become a banshee?", Prue asked getting back on topic. "it's a long story but here it goes... when Amber was barely one month pregnant and my other grand daughter was eight years old", Armani said. "was as in", Phoebe started not wanting to finish. "dead yes that's how it all happened... my son in law was a monster when we lived in Egypt he would always abuse Amber I wasn't living with her but whenever I came to visit the bruises... Amber actually went to school here in America from around grade two until grade twelve then we came back to Egypt where in two years she married Ahmed my son in law... I never liked him but Amber as stubborn as me she wouldn't listen to me... anyways he would beat her thank goodness that Akita didn't die in the womb... my granddaughter Farah was hated by her father just because she wasn't a boy that Ahmed wanted... so one day Amber, Farah and I just came from a doctor's appointment and we caught Ahmed... Ahmed was with a woman in the house kissing right in the living room... I was furious... but nothing compared to what Amber was feeling she was so angry... I immediately took Farah away from the shameful scene... the woman ran away immediately ans Ahmed started screaming and saying that he is the man of the house and other rubbish... well Amber was so angry that she went and got a knife and wanted to kill Ahmed I tired to stop her but she was so angry that no one could talk to her she wanted to kill him... all those years of abuse and agony inside her was coming out... I didn't know when Farah came downstairs... it happened so fast", Armani shared as she started crying. "It's alright take your time", Phoebe said as she hugged Armani. "then as Amber almost stabbed Ahmed Farah came in the way... and she was stabbed in the chest and she died immediately ... Amber was so shocked then she let out a scream before I knew what was happening her hair turned pure white and the scream was so loud that glass was broken... then as she continued to scream Ahmed fell and died as blood came from his ears it was so bad... and Amber screamed then I got a hold of her and we were still in Egypt we just came to America not too long ago we came here through teleporting spell and I had money our family is really rich and I saved money and I was able to get a house so when I got the house I took her inside the basement I used a spell to create a cage... I couldn't believe this happened I wasn't upset about Ahmed's death but Farah's death sweet little Farah... she never hurt anybody she was kind and what a beautiful girl she was like Akita", Armani said. "wow so why does Akita kind of look like a banshee?", Piper asked. "I think because of the connection I have managed to make her behave a little", Armani said. "but how come you haven't turned into a banshee?", Paige asked. "because banshee's feed on pain... and Akita brought me joy so it replaced all the pain but she screams from time to time and I wear ear plugs", Armani said. "I applaud you... you are amazing to be taking care of her", Phoebe said. "well she is my daughter", Armani said. "we will see what we can do to help", Prue said. "yes it would great to have her back but I know she will never forgive herself for Farah's death", Armani said. "we will be there for her", Piper said. "thank you I feel blessed I was thought Akita all about the charmed ones so she would feel safe... she never knew her mother every time she got to see her mother she starts to cry she is terrified", Armani shared. "we will do what we can so you and Akita can have her back", Prue said. "wait where did she turn into a banshee?", Paige asked. "It was in Egypt They finished the conversation, but no one noticed that Akita has been eavesdropping the entire time and she was in tears and then she slowly went back upstairs and cried herself to sleep.  
_

 _The next day Akita told Heavenly everything she heard from the conversation. "I'm sorry but I know my mom and aunts will do everything to help", Heavenly assured. "hey guys",Shaniah greeted, Shaniah noticed how close Akita and Heavenly were and it was starting to bother her; she felt that she was being replaced. "hey", Heavenly and Akita chorused. "what are you guys talking about?", Shaniah asked. "nothing really", Heavenly said. "ok so Heavenly can you come over to my house today?", Shaniah asked. "I am not allowed remember", Heavenly reminded her. "oh ya can I come?", Shaniah asked. "I don't know I have to ask my mom", Heavenly said. "but you let Akita come over to your house", Shaniah complained. "It's different because... you won't understand", Heavenly said. "yea it's just between us", Akita said, and that just angered Shaniah. "Heavenly is my best friend not yours", Shaniah said. "stop it we are all best friends", Heavenly said. "but the two of you are hanging out a lot", Shaniah said. "It was just yesterday we met", Akita said. "whatever... so what did you even do in Heavenly's house?", Shaniah asked. "Nothing I just ate and Heavenly's mom dropped me off", Akita said. "oh really", Shaniah said. "what's your problem?", Heavenly asked. "nothing it's just annoying", Shaniah mumbled. "what?", Heavenly asked. "NOTHING", Shaniah said. "ok how about play tag before we go inside", Akita suggested. "I don't feel like it", Shaniah said. "why?", Heavenly asked. "do you want to play?", Shaniah asked. "yes", Akita said. "not you I'm asking Heavenly", Shaniah said rudely. "Shaniah that's rude", Heavenly said. "I'm sorry", Shaniah said. "and yes", Heavenly said. "Alright let's play Akita you're it", Shaniah said as she tapped Akita. The whole day of school Shaniah was trying to play with Heavenly all by herself without Akita, and it hurt Akita's feelings. "She doesn't like me", Akita said crying. "Yes she does she is just being mean I will talk to her.. my mom always says when someone is being mean you have to talk to them nicely", Heavenly comforted Akita. "ok thanks", Akita said. "let's get out of the washroom before the Mr.s Kelly gets mad", Heavenly said as they left the washroom. After school Phoebe was with the book of shadows trying to find out how to save Amber with no success. "This is so frustrating", Phoebe said. "Phoebe calm down we will find something", Piper assured. "that little needs her mother", Phoebe said. "I know we will help her mom Prue is on her way from work and Paige is trying to figure things out", Piper said. "I'm sorry I just feeling defeated", Phoebe said. "I understand but we have to be strong for her", Piper said. "mommy", Heavenly said as she came through the front door. "In the sun room", Phoebe called. "hi aunt Piper", Heavenly greeted. "hello Heavenly how was your day?", Piper asked. "good", Heavenly said. "hello everyone... baby", Cole said, as he kissed Phoebe. "so how is Akita?", Phoebe asked. "she is alright I dropped her off and she feels uncomfortable whenever I ask about her mom", Cole said. "I would too if my mom was a banshee", Piper said. "anyway Heavenly go change and I will get your food", Phoebe said, giving Heavenly a kiss on her cheek. "alright", Heavenly said, as she ran upstairs. "I love how Heavenly has a friend to relate to", Phoebe said. "Ya she can talk about who she is without feeling like a freak", Piper said, as Cole chuckled. That evening the sisters were trying to figure out a spell in the attic, while Heavenly played with Sophia and Wyatt on the floor; Cole and Leo were giving the support they could. "Wait why don't we us a banshee vanquishing potion and change some things to make it different", Paige suggested. "good idea but we can't risk killing her", Prue said. "true but Phoebe how were you turned back?", Paige asked. "well Prue was turned into a dog", Phoebe said. "and I don't want to be a dog again", Prue said. "oh let's use the return spell to change her back", Piper said. "good idea but what if it doesn't work", Phoebe said. "let's not be negative Phoebe", Prue said. "just saying", Phoebe said. "the bad news is that we have to give her a potion", Paige said. "we can do it we will make like ten of them", Prue said. "can I come?", Heavenly asked hopefully. "no baby it's too dangerous", Cole said. "ohh please", Heavenly begged. "she can stay with Akita so we can do the job", Paige suggested. "I don't know", Phoebe said. "please mommy", Heavenly said, as she wrapped her arms around Phoebe's waist. "alright but stay upstairs with Akita I mean it if any rules break there will be no more friends over and whenever we go to help you will be staying at home", Phoebe warned. "yes ma'am", Heavenly said. "let's go i got the spell", Prue said, as everyone left but Cole and Leo. As the sisters and Heavenly arrived at Akita's house, Heavenly and Akita were sent upstairs while Armani and the sisters went to the basement. "alright now the spell.. Phoebe the spell", Prue said. "oh right here but let's say it together", Phoebe said. "Trouble witch with banshee unease remove this curse and this disease and shift the source of illness borne and free her forever more", Piper read. "wait isn't that like the awaken spell?", Prue asked. "yes but I changed it", Phoebe said. "I have to say it's brilliant", Paige complimented. "thank you now let's do this", Phoebe said. "Trouble witch with banshee unease remove this curse and this disease and shift the source of illness borne and free her forever more", The sisters chanted, but nothing happened. "why didn't it work?", Paige asked. "It had to that was an amazing spell there has to be something blocking the spell", Phoebe said. "or it's just the spell", Prue said. "what if it's the cage that is blocking the magic", Piper suggested. "umm it could be because I created the cage to block", Armani said. "can you put it down?", Paige asked. "that would be dangerous she will attack", Armani said. "but she is asleep and we can do it fast", Phoebe said. "I don't know", Armani doubted. "let's try and be ready to put it back right away", Prue said. "alright", Armani said, as she closed her eyes and concentrated and then the cage was removed. Suddenly Amber screamed, with the effect of the scream the sisters and Armani were pushed to the floor. "Amber", Armani called, as Amber turned back but ran upstairs, as they followed her. "I knew this would happen", Armani mumbled. As they arrived upstairs they saw Amber break through the window and ran away leaving everyone feeling defeated. The noise caused Heavenly and Akita to come downstairs. "Oh my goodness", Armani said, as she broke down into tears, Akita went and gave her a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry but we will find come on let's go", Prue said. "you know what I'm tired just leave", Armani said. "we will fix this", Phoebe said. "NO JUST LEAVE GO AWAY", Armani said, as the sisters and Heavenly went home. "what are we going to do now?", Phoebe asked frustrated. "I know that you can't give up... we can track her", Cole said. "mommy we are going to find her", Heavenly assured. "yes we are now let's go to work", Prue ordered. "but how are we going to find her?", Paige asked. "the same way you found Phoebe the other time", Leo said. "that was dangerous", Prue said. "well we have no choice", Leo said. "can I be the dog?", Heavenly asked. "no wait why don't we do call the lost witch spell", Phoebe suggested. "but she is a banshee", Piper stated. "I know but she hasn't killed yet because she has been trapped in the basement", Phoebe said. "yea so that still makes her witch brilliant", Paige said. "Paige go get Armani and Akita over here", Phoebe said. "why Armani ordered us out... how I'm I supposed to convince her?", Paige asked. "just say we found a way", Phoebe said. "Phoebe what exactly are you up to?", Prue asked. "just watch... Paige go quickly", Phoebe said, as Paige orbed out. Everyone followed Phoebe to the attic, and she instructed everyone what her plan was. "so we wait for Paige and Armani and Akita... why do they need to come?", Piper asked. "because in order for a banshee who hasn't killed before to turn back she needs to face her grief", Phoebe said. "what if she has already killed?", Prue asked. "then we find another way", Phoebe said, and then at that moment Paige orbed in with Armani and Akita. "Is she here?", Armani asked. "no we are about to call her", Phoebe said. "Akita come", Heavenly called, as Armani nodded her head as approval and Akita went to sit with Heavenly. "Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies come to us and settle here come to us Amber and settle here", The sisters chanted, as Amber appeared. "It worked", Paige said. "Amber listen to me I know you are in there some where you have a beautiful daughter... Akita come", Phoebe said, as Akita came over to her. "don't be scared... Amber can you hear this is your daughter", Phoebe said, then suddenly Akita went and hugged Amber; with that Amber instantly turned back to normal. "Amber had chestnut brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. "Amber", Armani said, as she ran to Amber's side. Amber just kept crying as she held onto Akita. "wow", Heavenly said. "How did you do it?", Piper asked. "well when the only way I turned back to normal was when I faced what was making grief", Phoebe said. "looks like connecting with her daughter brought her broken heart together", Prue said, she had tears in her eyes. "thank you", Amber said. "don't mention", Phoebe said. "I'm sorry by the way I talked to you", Armani apologized. "we understand", Prue said. "you people are like angels", Armani said. "Hi my beautiful daughter", Amber said. "but why is Akita's hair still white?", Armani asked. "I don't know but I think it's just a feature she got", Paige said. "I guess", Amber said. "I love you mommy", Akita said. "love you too", Amber said. After the beautiful moment was over Armani couldn't stop thanking the Halliwels, looks like Heavenly and Akita's friendship is going to last for a long time.  
_

 _The Halliwels decided to invite Akita, Armani and Amber to celebrate Amber's return. "Umm I love barbecue", Akita said. "I can't wait for the food to be done", Heavenly said, as she and Akita went to her room. "I can't believe it I have my life back thanks to you all", Amber said. "It's what we do as the charmed ones", Paige said. "and thanks to Phoebe's brilliant ideas", Piper said, as Phoebe blushed. "but I will never forgive myself for killing Farah", Amber said. "Amber that's in the past now", Armani said. "yea a horrible past", Amber said. "her soul is resting in peace especially how now you are better now", Piper said. "I hope so", Amber said, wiping a tear. "It will get better", Prue assured. "now you have Akita to take care of she needs you", Phoebe said. "yea I will do whatever it takes for my daughter to be happy she has the most beautiful smile ever", Amber said. "who is hungry food is ready", Cole said, as he came in. "I'm starved", Paige said. Then Heavenly and Akita were called downstairs, and their meal was served. Happiness flowed through the air, and this was a beginning of a forever lasting friendship._

 **Chapter 7- witching around  
**

 _"Heavenly you are going to be late for dance", Phoebe called. "I'm ready", Heavenly said, as she ran down the stairs. "what were you doing?", Phoebe asked. "I was looking for my tap and ballet shoes", Heavenly replied. "just leave them in your dance bag", Phoebe said. "yea it's just when I came back from tap I was tired so I just dropped it on the floor", Heavenly explained. "alright let's go", Phoebe said, as she, Sophia and Heavenly left the manor. Phoebe dropped Heavenly in ballet class, after ballet Heavenly had tap so Phoebe decided to go shopping with Sophia; Heavenly takes ballet, tap, hip hop, acro and jazz, she goes to competition once a month. Meanwhile at the manor, Piper returned from her doctor's appointment with Wyatt, Paige came back from work, and Prue is rounding up, Leo is with a charge and Cole is still in the office. After two hours of shopping Phoebe picked up Heavenly and they decided to get some ice cream and go and surprise Cole at the office. "Mr Cole Turner", Phoebe called as she walked into the office with Sophia and Heavenly. "how are my beautiful girls?", Cole asked, as he gave Phoebe a kiss and kissed Heavenly and Sophia on the forehead. "we are alright", Phoebe replied. "good.. how was dance?", Cole asked. "great I have a contemporary solo for the next competition and a jazz duet with Maya", Heavenly said. "You are going to do great baby", Cole said. "I'm nervous I don't want to mess up", Heavenly said. "don't worry about it baby you'll do great", Phoebe said. "that's right", Cole said, as Heavenly beamed. "we just wanted to stop by and surprise you", Phoebe said. "well you all made my day... but sadly I have a lot of work left", Cole said. "when are you coming home?", Heavenly asked. "Umm maybe eleven latest", Cole said. "ohh I wanted to hang out", Heavenly said. "I'll make it up to you guys... baby", Cole said, trying to get Phoebe to look at him. "It's alright", Phoebe said. "no it's not you want me to be there with you and the kids and I have to finish so I'll be ready for the case", Cole said. "I understand baby... it's just I wish that we could spend more time together... I miss you baby", Phoebe said. "I miss you too don't worry I'll try to finish quickly so I could hang out with you", Cole said. "can I come to?", Heavenly asked. "sure we might watch a quick movie", Cole said. "It's a school night", Phoebe said. "I know but we will stay in each others arms", Cole said, kissing Phoebe. "alright I'll be expecting you", Phoebe said, as they said their goodbyes so Cole can finish work and at the time it is six o clock. Phoebe and the kids went home, and everyone was home. "STOP IT", Heavenly screamed, at Sophia as she pulled her hair and then Sophia started to cry. "Heavenly be nice", Prue said. "she is annoying", Heavenly said. "Heavenly", Phoebe said. "sorry she is", Heavenly said. Then Sophia threw a toy at Heavenly, and Heavenly threw it back, and Sophia started her screaming cry. "HEAVENLY WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU", Phoebe screamed. "she threw her stupid toy at my back", Heavenly complained. "SHE IS A DAMN BABY", Phoebe snapped. "Phoebe", Piper said. "I'm sorry... but I know what she did was wrong but you should have let me deal with it instead of throwing it back at her", Phoebe said. "I'm sorry", Heavenly said. "I'm sorry I snapped at you baby... don't do that again", Phoebe said. "alright", Heavenly said. "here take some", Prue said, offering Heavenly a biscuit. "thank you", Heavenly said, as her mood changed. "hey I understand that little sisters can be sometimes annoying but never hit back alright", Prue said, while handing the biscuit to Heavenly. "yup", Heavenly said. Phoebe stared at the clock it was now 7:40pm still no Cole. 8:50pm no Cole. "wake up mommy it's ten o clock we have to go to bed", Heavenly said, tapping Phoebe. "where's everyone?", Phoebe asked. "in bed and Uncle Leo took Sophia to bed", Heavenly said. "is daddy back?", Phoebe asked, hopefully. "no", Heavenly replied. "why are you still up?", Phoebe asked. "I was waiting for daddy", Heavenly replied. "alright let's go to bed", Phoebe said. "can I sleep with you?", Heavenly asked. "sure I would love the company", Phoebe said, as they both went to bed. At 11:30pm Cole shimmered into the bed room, and he quickly changed then went and laid down next to Phoebe and Heavenly.  
_

 _"so how many demons exactly have you guys vanquished?", Akita whispered, so only Heavenly could hear her. "I don't know exactly but they are a lot", Heavenly replied. "what are a lot?", Shaniah said, as she suddenly walked from behind, Heavenly and Akita. "nothing", Heavenly replied. "why are you lying?", Shaniah asked. "she said nothing", Akita said. "I wasn't talking to you", Shaniah snapped. "stop being rude", Heavenly said. "you are the one being rude whenever I come you always say nothing I have a feeling you don't want to be my friend", Shaniah said. "that's not true", Heavenly said."I'm out", Shaniah said, as she walked away. "my mom said we can't tell mortals our secret", Heavenly said. "My grandma told me too... but I don't have cool powers like you", Akita said. "yes you do... you can cast spells", Heavenly said. "but so can you and you have amazing powers and you can fly", Akita said. "maybe your powers is still coming", Heavenly said. "I hope so... soo what are we going to do about Shaniah?", Akita asked. "I don't know", Heavenly said. "I am coming over after school with my mom", Akita said. "well I have acro dance today", Heavenly said. "when?", Akita asked. "for acro it's at four and ends at five", Heavenly said. "then I'll ask my mom if we can come at five", Akita said. "ok that's good", Heavenly said. After Heavenly came from dance class, Akita and Amber came over. Heavenly and Akita were hanging out in Heavenly's room. "I wish the dolls could move themselves", Akita said. "Then what's the fun of it?", Heavenly said. "I know why don't we use magic to do that", Akita suggested. "I don't know... I'm not allowed to use the book of shadows on my own", Heavenly said. "come on let's try it... we can always reverse it", Akita said. "no", Heavenly said. "please come on you always tell me a lot of cool spells so let's try one pleeeeaasee", Akita begged. "fine but let's go fast", Heavenly agreed. Heavenly and Akita went to attic and got the book of shadows and they went back to Heavenly's room. "alright what spell can make the dolls move?", Akita asked, as she flipped through the pages. "why don't we summon someone", Heavenly suggested. "like who?", Akita asked. "I don't know... this is boring", Heavenly said. "That's because you are use to it let's do something fun", Akita said. "maybe later", Heavenly said, suddenly the book of shadows orbed out. "where did it go?", Akita asked. "I think my aunt Paige called it", Heavenly said. "let's go check", Akita said, as she dragged Heavenly downstairs. "Is the book here?", Heavenly asked. "yes why?", Phoebe asked. "just asking", Heavenly said. "Heavenly were you looking through it?", Prue asked. "yes", Heavenly said. "I hope you were just reading no casting spells allowed", Paige said. "I know", Heavenly said, as she went upstairs with Akita. "why didn't you take it?", Akita asked as she and Heavenly were inside Heavenly's room. "Akita I could have gotten in trouble", Heavenly said. "no you wouldn't have let's make a spell", Akita said. "just stop it", Heavenly said. "fine.. what do want to do?", Akita asked. "let's go play in the yard", Heavenly suggested. "sure", Akita said. "first I have to ask first", Heavenly said. "yea let's go", Akita said, as they both went downstairs. "DADDY", Heavenly screamed as she ran into Cole's arms. "hey baby", Cole greeted. "when did you come?", Heavenly asked. "Just now", Cole said, he looked at Phoebe. "what's wrong daddy?", Heavenly asked. "uh.. nothing I'm just a little tired", Cole lied. "Oh... can I go outside in the backyard with Akita?", Heavenly asked. "Yea sure after you ask your mom", Cole said, as he put Heavenly down. "mommy can I go to the backyard with Akita?", Heavenly asked, but Phoebe was occupied with her thoughts. "mommy?", Heavenly asked. "yes sweetie", Phoebe said, snapping out of her thoughts. "can I go to the backyard with Akita?", Heavenly asked. "umm sure but stay safe baby", Phoebe said as she gave Heavenly a kiss on the cheek. "Yay", Heavenly said as she ran outside with Akita. "be careful", Prue said. "I WILL", Heavenly screamed back and closed the back door. "hey baby", Cole said, as he kissed Phoebe on the cheek. "hey", Phoebe simply said. Everyone could feel the tension in the room. "hello Amber", Cole greeted. "hello Cole", Amber replied. "I'll just go and check on the buns", Piper said, as she went to the kitchen. "I should be heading home now", Amber said. "yea I'll go get the kids", Prue said, as she went to call Heavenly and Akita. "nice having you over", Phoebe said. "thank you", Amber replied. "Here they are", Prue said, as she walked in with Heavenly and Akita. "mommy can we stay for a little while?", Akita asked. "no you have school tomorrow", Amber said. "but we didn't get to play enough", Akita complained. "Akita", Amber said. "fine", Akita mumbled. "bye", Heavenly said. "bye", Akita replied. After Amber and Akita left, everyone had their dinner, there was an elephant in the room and for once it wasn't a demon. "Phoebe we need to talk", Cole said in Phoebe's room; it was an hour after everyone finished dinner. "about?", Phoebe simply asked. "Phoebe you know what", Cole said. "NO I DON't... look I am tired just leave me alone", Phoebe said. "why are you so angry at me?", Cole asked. "what makes you think that?", Phoebe asked. "well your body language alone", Cole said. "alright well I go to your work and you weren't there and I spoke to your boss and he said that you asked for more work... are you trying to stay away from me because I haven't spent time with my husband and the kids need their daddy", Phoebe said. "I had to", Cole said. "Why?", Phoebe asked. "look baby I just want to be the one to bring in the money as the only working man in the family and I felt that I should be the one contributing the most", Cole said. "Cole what happened to communication you should have told me how you felt", Phoebe said. "I didn't want to bother you", Cole said. "I was bothered anyways", Phoebe said. "Baby I'm sorry", Cole said, giving Phoebe a kiss. "It's alright I guess I was being a little dramatic", Phoebe said. "It's alright", Cole said. "YAY mommy and daddy are back", Heavenly said from behind the closed door. "shh", Paige also could be heard, as Phoebe and Cole opened the door. "What are you doing?", Phoebe asked. "umm we were just passing by", Paige lied. "no we were listening", Heavenly said, as Paige gave her a OMG look. "yea I can see that", Cole said. "daddy remember that time when you said we will stay together can we tonight?", Heavenly asked. "yea why not come on", Cole said. "yay", Heavenly said, as she gave Cole a big hug. "where is my hug?", Phoebe asked playfully as Heavenly immediately left Cole's embrace and gave Phoebe a big hug. "now that's a hug", Cole said. "goodnight guys", Paige said. "Night", Phoebe, Cole and Heavenly chorused as Paige went off to her room.  
_

 _"I wish I had cool powers like you", Akita told Heavenly. "shh don't you know people are around we are at school", Heavenly reminded Akita. "Oh right I forgot... but can you please show me more of your powers", Akita whispered. "sure but later... look my mom is here", Heavenly said. "Hey baby", Phoebe greeted as Heavenly gave Phoebe a big hug. "hey", Heavenly said. "hello Mr.s Halliwel", Akita greeted. "hello Akita how was school?", Phoebe asked. "Good", Akita and Heavenly chorused. "good Akita you are coming home with us", Phoebe revealed. "yay... but does my mom know?", Akita asked. "yes she has a job interview and your grandmother went with her so you are stuck with us for maybe two hours or so", Phoebe explained. They went to the manor and ate then, Akita was starting to annoy Heavenly with asking her for powers. "Just stop", Heavenly snapped. "Please can we use a spell to give me a stronger power pleeeeeaaaseee?", Akita begged. "fine what powers do you want?", Heavenly asked. "umm fire power", Akita said. "I have to ask my mom", Heavenly said. "why you are a witch too just say it", Akita said. "I know but it might not work", Heavenly said. "just try it", Akita said. "fine let's go to the attic", Heavenly said, as they both went to the attic; lucky for them Piper, Prue and Cole were at work, Leo was with the elders while Paige and Phoebe were downstairs and no one was using the book of shadows. "so let's see", Heavenly said, as she flipped through the pages. "do you even understand this book?", Akita asked. "yes my Aunt Prue made me read it and she taught me a lot of potions and spells so I am learning how to right spells like my mommy", Heavenly said. "Cool so everyone has a role", Akita said. "yea kind of my mom and my aunt Prue fight the demons.. and my mom writes the best spells... my aunt Piper and aunt Paige makes the potions and I help sometimes... my dad is helping me to control my powers", Heavenly explained. "I wish I had cool powers like you it's so cool", Akita said. "oh wait I found something... let me change it like my mommy", Heavenly said. "to call a witch power", Akita read. "yes ok here it goes... powers of fire rise course unseen across the skies come to Akita as I call you here come to Akita and settle there", Heavenly chanted, as a dark light came out of nowhere and entered Akita. "OH my goodness it worked", Prue suddenly said, as she startled the kids; Prue and Piper had came back from work, and the sisters were all upstairs in the attic quietly watching to see if the spell would work. "Hi aunt Prue hi Piper", Heavenly greeted. "hi what are you doing?", Piper asked. "Heavenly what is the matter with you how many times do I have to explain to you about playing around with spells", Phoebe scolded. "It was my fault I asked", Akita said. "no Heavenly you should know better", Prue said. "what we should be worried about is what power entered Akita", Paige said. "Akita throw your hands at that cupboard", Piper said, pointing at a cupboard. Akita obeyed and a fireball flew out of her hands and destroyed the cupboard, and Akita flew back. "Oh this is not good", Prue said. "I am so disappointed Heavenly", Phoebe said, walking out. "I'm sorry", Heavenly said. "sorry isn't going to cut it Heavenly you should know better", Piper said. "ok we have to fix this because I know that you took this power from a demon and he or she is going to trace you over here so we better give it back before he or she arrives", Prue said. "Heavenly just sit down over there and Akita stay in the circle", Paige directed. "but I like this new power", Akita said. "Akita we do not have time for this... you got a demonic power and it's not yours", Piper said. "I know but can I just play with it for one day?", Akita asked. "no unless you want to be killed this demon can bring his friends after you to get his powers back and he or she will hurt you", Prue explained. "fine", Akita said. Suddenly a demon shimmered in and he was very angry. "which of you worthless witches stole my power?", The demon asked. "and who's asking?", Piper asked. "I ask the questions here witch", The demon said. "considering that this is our house we will be the ones to ask so answer", Prue said. "oh feisty I see", The demon teased. "We will give you your powers back if you behave", Paige said. "I don't have patience so better hurry up before I loose it", The demon said. "If you don't want to get vanquished you better settle down there", Piper said. "you can't tell me what to do", The demon said. "well I just did so settle down... Heavenly call your mom", Piper ordered, as Heavenly instantly obeyed. "so are my getting my powers or not?", The demon said. "just keep cool thug life", Paige said, as Phoebe walked in with Heavenly. "Mommy I'm sorry", Heavenly said. "go sit down over there", Phoebe ordered as Heavenly obeyed. "Akita come on we have to give the powers back", Prue said. Akita shook her head. "AKITA stop this your mom has already been through hell do you want to bring her problems now that she is trying to turn it all around", Phoebe snapped, as Akita started to cry. "I don't have time for this crap", The demon said, as Piper froze him. "now that will shut him up", Paige said. "Phoebe", Prue said, as she hugged Akita. "someone has to tell her... this isn't a game people can die and Heavenly you should know better", Phoebe said. "I'm sorry", Heavenly said, as she also started to cry. "Now we have to crying kids", Piper said, as she tried to comfort Heavenly and Akita. "now let's give this demon his powers and vanquish him", Phoebe said. "why should we he isn't doing anything", Prue said. "not yet but he can attack us", Phoebe reasoned. "true do we have a spell?", Paige asked. "not yet please put the crystals around him", Phoebe said. "crystals", Paige said, as crystals orbed around the demon then he unfroze. "ughh stupid witches", The demon said, as he noticed what was happening. "ok Heavenly reverse the spell I rewrote it", Piper said, as Heavenly and Akita stopped crying. "wait the demon has to drink this", Paige said, as she gave the demon a potion to drink. "but did Akita drink any potion?", Prue asked. "no I just said the spell", Heavenly explained. "maybe it was because it was a demon's power", Paige reasoned. "alright drink it", Phoebe said. "how do I know I won't die?", The demon asked. "trust us", Prue said. "I must be a fool if I trust you", The demon said. "then I guess if you don't want your power", Paige said. "fine I'll drink it", The demon said, as he hesitantly drank the potion. "Powers of fire rise course unseen across the skies leave Akita and go back to where you came from and settle there", Heavenly chanted as the powers left Akita and entered the demon. "ohh feels good to be back", The demon said. "this demon is as bad as a plague take him to his grave", Phoebe chanted, as the demon screamed as exploded. "wow that spell worked all on it's own", Paige said, surprised. "yea it did", Phoebe said, as the door bell rang. "Looks like your mom is here", Piper said, as they all went downstairs. The sisters filled Amber and Armani on what happened, and they weren't very happy with Akita; They later went home after more talk and dinner. "everybody I'm sorry I didn't know it would work and Akita wouldn't stop asking", Heavenly said. "baby no need to apologize I just need you to make wise decisions", Phoebe said. "It's alright honey but never do it again you never know what demon you can unleash", Prue said. "it's alright", Piper said. "yea It's cool", Paige said. "Yay... mommy can I have hug?", Heavenly asked. "yes come here baby", Phoebe said, as she gave Heavenly a big hug. "I love you", Heavenly said. "I love you too", Phoebe said. "aww I need to have children", Prue said, as everyone starred at her. "Then I can have more cousins", Heavenly said. "Yup", Prue said. "are you actually serious or you are just saying it?", Paige asked. "I'm serious... having a family of my own would be amazing I love my nieces and nephew but having a baby of my own will be great", Prue said. "yay I was waiting from when you were going to settle down", Piper said. "yea I'm ready", Prue said. "Well let's watch a movie", Paige said. "Kill it before it dies", Phoebe said. "NOO", everybody screamed. "why?", Phoebe asked. "It's boring", Heavenly said. "you have watched it?", Paige asked. "mommy made daddy and I watch it", Heavenly said, as everyone laughed. "hey you both agreed", Phoebe said. "well I didn't know the movie and I still don't know why daddy agreed", Heavenly said, as she sat on Prue's lap. "Because he loves me so dearly that he can't say no", Phoebe said. "yes he does", Heavenly said. Then they all decided to watch Prince of Egypt, and Cole came home from work at the start of the movie and he changed and got dinner and watched the movie with the family.  
_

 **Chapter 8- lost of innocence (mature content)**

 _"I am seriously worried", Heavenly said. "about what?", Cole asked. "well I haven't seen Shaniah for last week", Heavenly said. "well she is probably sick no need to worry", Cole assured. "well I have tried to call her and she doesn't answer", Heavenly said. "well she might be back next week", Cole said. "I'm still worried", Heavenly said. "if she doesn't come next week I'll talk to mommy and see if we can go over and see if she is ok", Cole said. "ok thank you daddy", Heavenly said, giving Cole a big hug. "welcome love", Cole replied. Meanwhile in Shaniah's house. "what are you talking about?", Nicole asked. Shaniah and Nicole had just came back from the hospital, because she was having severe stomach pains. "he hurt me mommy", Shaniah said. "oh shut up stop lying", Nicole snapped. "I'm not lying", Shaniah said, as she started to cry. "get out of my face child", Nicole screamed. "mommy", Shaniah cried out. "get out... just trying to break up my relationship", Nicole said._

 _Heavenly was cleaning out her room, with Phoebe. "who's jacket is that?", Phoebe asked, pointing at a black leather jacket. "It's Shaniah's", Heavenly said. "let me see it... it is so cute", Phoebe said, as Heavenly handed her the jacket and she was hit with a premonition; In that premonition, Shaniah could be seen crying with a bloody mouth and the premonition was over. "mommy what happened what did you see?", Heavenly asked, as Phoebe was breathing heavily. "I saw Shaniah she was... hurt... Prue... Piper Paige", Phoebe called, and Heavenly ran out of the room and called them. "what's the matter?", Prue asked, as they walked into the room. "I had a premonition of...Shaniah she was hurt", Phoebe, explained. Then in that moment the doorbell rang. They all walked downstairs and Paige got the door. "Shaniah what are you doing here... where is your Mom?", Paige asked, as she led Shaniah inside to the living room. "what happened", Heavenly asked. "it's my mom's boyfriend", Shaniah started. "umm Heavenly can you please go upstairs so we can talk to Shaniah", Phoebe said, she was sick to her stomach. "but I want to help", Heavenly said. "I know sweetheart but we don't want her to feel uncomfortable", Phoebe explained, as Heavenly obeyed and went upstairs. "so Shaniah tell us what he did to you", Piper said, giving Shaniah a cup of water. "Oh my God", Prue said, as bruises were on Shaniah's leg, because she was wearing skirt and you could see that she was sexually abused. "Oh my God", Phoebe said, as she started to tear up, but kept it together. "he hurt me inside", Shaniah as she started to cry. The sisters decided to call the authorities, and they put Shaniah to bed with Heavenly. "so she walked to your house all alone?", Daryl asked. "yes and I can't believe that any one would do this", Piper said. "so she will stay here and we are going to go and question her mother and boyfriend", Daryl said. "yes and we are going to take her to the hospital... and check her out", Prue said. "the kid couldn't even stand up properly", Paige said. "these things happens most of the time especially by the boyfriend of the mother or step dad or even their biological parents", Daryl said. "it's sickening", Prue said. "thank you for your time", Phoebe said. "no problem", Daryl replied, as he and the other officers left. The next morning Heavenly didn't have to go to school because she was too worried about Shaniah; Phoebe, Prue and Heavenly went to the hospital. "so are you her mother?", The doctor asked. "no we are just temporary guardians_ ", Prue replied. "well can I talk to you in private?", The doctor asked, and Heavenly was sent to stay with Shaniah while Phoebe and Prue went to the doctor's office. "so is she alright?", Phoebe asked. "yea a little... she was brutally sexually assaulted and from the looks of things it was happening for a while now", The doctor said. "like you mean repeatedly?", Prue asked. "yes and she would have died if she didn't come to you... she has bruises on her belly that shows struggle", The doctor explained, as Phoebe started to cry. "I'm sorry", Phoebe said, as the doctor handed her a tissue. "she is just nine years old", Prue said, in shock. "yes this kind of thing happens most of the time unfortunately even to toddlers", The doctor said. "so is she going to be discharged?", Prue asked. "yes here are some pain relievers for her and she needs all the rest she can get and advice that she sees a therapist", The doctor said. "thank you", Phoebe said. Phoebe and Prue went and got Shaniah and Heavenly and they went home and Leo was there. "can you heal her?", Phoebe whispered to Leo. "I can't without her knowing about magic", Leo explained. "I know but what if she is asleep", Phoebe said. "yea when she is sleeping", Leo agreed. "thank you Leo", Phoebe said. After that night Shaniah refused to talk and she showed no emotion, but her eyes were filled with sadness. "what's wrong with Shaniah?", Heavenly asked. "she was hurt", Prue replied. "but she is not talking to me", Heavenly said. "she just needs time just give her some space", Phoebe said. "ok", Heavenly replied. That night Shaniah kept having night mares and her screams kept waking Heavenly. "what's the matter?", Phoebe asked walking into the room with Cole. At the sight of Cole Shaniah started to scream. "LEAVE ME ALONE... GO AWAY", Shaniah screamed. "Shaniah it's just my daddy", Heavenly said, as she hugged Shaniah. After a kiss Phoebe gave Cole a signal so he would leave. "It's alright I'm here", Phoebe said, as Shaniah held on to Phoebe like her life depended on it. "he did it again", Shaniah whispered. "It's alright you are safe now", Phoebe whispered, kissing Shaniah on her forehead. "go to sleep baby", Phoebe told Heavenly. "I want to help", Heavenly said. "I know baby but just go to bed", Phoebe said. "fine... feel better Shaniah", Heavenly said, as she went to sleep. Phoebe then carried Shaniah to the living room, and went and got her water to drink. "do you want to tell me about the dream?", Phoebe asked, she didn't want to push Shaniah, this was the first time she talked since the horrible night. Shaniah nodded softly as tears fell down her eyes. "take your time", Phoebe soothed. "he...hurt... me...again", Shaniah said, between sobs. "who hurt you?", Phoebe asked. "my mom's boyfriend... just like he did before he hurt me", Shaniah said, as Phoebe rubbed her back. "It's going to be alright... Shaniah how long has he... been hurting you?", Phoebe asked. "for a week now... I told my mom but she never believed me", Shaniah said, as she started to cry. "It's alright sweetie take deep breathes I believe you", Phoebe soothed. "I'm scared... I just want to die", Shaniah said, as tears fell down Phoebe's eyes. "I have to go to the washroom for a second just drink your water", Phoebe said. "ok", Shaniah obeyed. Phoebe went upstairs to the washroom and she closed the door and started to cry her eyes out, then Cole opened the door. "Phoebe?", Cole called as he went inside and closed the door. "I can't believe it... how can anyone do such a thing she is nine years old", Phoebe said, as she cried softly. "I know baby... we have to get her to be alright again", Cole said. "how can anyone survive from such a thing she is nine... I can't imagine if this happened to Heavenly", Phoebe said. "baby you have to be strong for Shaniah", Cole said. "I know.. I have to go and stay with her until she falls asleep", Phoebe said, as she gave Cole a kiss and and went downstairs, leaving Cole in his thoughts. "Shaniah honey are you ready to go to bed?", Phoebe asked. Shaniah nodded. "ok let's go baby", Phoebe said, as she carried Shaniah upstairs.

"Where is my daughter?", Nicole asked, as she barged into the Halliwel manor. "shh I just put the babies to sleep", Paige said. "what are you doing here?", Prue asked. "why is my daughter here?", Nicole asked, ignoring Prue's question. "oh so you found out... why didn't you protect your daughter?", Piper asked. "the police came in and took my boyfriend away and they said that my daughter is here why didn't anyone tell me?", Nicole asked. "because you don't deserve to know", Phoebe said, walking into the scene. "she is my daughter I think I deserve to know", Nicole said. "you don't deserve anything... that little girl's innocence was taken away from her at nine years old and you did nothing", Phoebe said, voice filled with anger. "why are you so emotional is she your daughter stop acting like you care", Nicole said. "you are truly stupid to say that whether she is mine or not this is heart breaking", Phoebe snapped. "I don't care how you feel give me my daughter", Nicole ordered. "so you can hurt her more", Paige said. "Blondie hush", Nicole said. "don't talk to my sister like that", Prue snapped. "she needs to shut up", Nicole said. "why don't you take your irresponsible self out of here", Piper said. "Irresponsible... you have no idea who you are dealing with", Nicole said. "what are you going to do sass and insult me to death", Piper said. "GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER", Nicole screamed. "the police said she should stay with us so she will be safe... why are my even explaining leave", Phoebe said. Then Shaniah and Heavenly came downstairs. "hey sweet heart come let's go home", Nicole said, as she spotted Shaniah. Shaniah shook her head. "I'm your mother", Nicole said. "and so what you haven't shown this child any motherly love", Piper said. "and how is that your business?", Nicole asked. "well when she came to our house and asked for help it became our business", Prue said. "whatever... Shaniah come on let's go", Nicole said. "she said no go away", Heavenly said, when Shaniah refused to go. "stop talking you brat", Nicole said, as she wanted to go and hit Heavenly. "If you touch her I will beat you up so hard", Phoebe threatened. "my mom took kick boxing so you might have to back off", Heavenly said. "Heavenly", Prue warned. "Shaniah", Nicole called. "Leave me alone", Shaniah said. "fine I'll go", Nicole said, as she angrily left. "I thought she would never leave", Heavenly said. "Heavenly stop it", Phoebe warned. "sorry... what are we having for breakfast?", Heavenly asked. "pancakes", Piper replied. "yay... and Shaniah you get to eat the pancakes again", Heavenly said, but Shaniah showed no emotion. "come one let's go change... Heavenly can you give Shaniah one of your dresses?", Phoebe asked. "sure I'll give you the purple one with the bow", Heavenly said, as Shaniah didn't show any emotion. "are you ok Shaniah?", Heavenly asked. "no my stomach hurts", Shaniah said, as she started to cry. "It's alright... Heavenly why don't you go and wash up for breakfast and I'll deal with Shaniah", Phoebe said. "alright... I hope you feel better", Heavenly said, as she gave Shaniah a hug. "what's wrong Shaniah?", Phoebe asked. "my stomach hurts", Shaniah said. "come and lie down", Phoebe said, as she lay Shaniah down. "I'll get her some water", Paige said, going to the kitchen. "I'll go get the pancakes ready", Piper said, as she went to work. "so what's the update?", Prue asked Phoebe. "well the test results are here and she was brutally molested and there were marks on her tummy... but I got Leo to heal them last night when she was asleep.. but he couldn't heal the wounds on her leg without waking her up because it's in her upper thigh and up... and those bruises", Phoebe explained; Prue and Phoebe went to the sun room so Shaniah wouldn't hear. "I think the night she came to us was when it happened again", Prue said. "yea because her skirt looked upwards a little and she was limping", Phoebe said. "did she open up?", Prue asked. "yes she told me all the graphic and horrible things he did to her... and she talked in her sleep... she mumbled how she won't tell her mom if he stopped... and that it hurt", Phoebe explained. "I hope he rots in jail", Prue said. "he will the test results have come out so I am going to send them to the police so they can keep him in jail... but the problem is I have to get her to face the man that hurt her in court", Phoebe said. "we will have to make sure she stays with us and we can go get her things so she can stay during the period", Prue said. "yea I'll make sure that happens today after breakfast", Phoebe said. "I'll go with you", Prue said. "yea that will be great and I'll ask Piper and Paige to stay with them because she is terrified of men... when Cole came into the room in response to her screams she screamed at him to get away from her it was devastating to watch", Phoebe explained. "the more love we give her the faster she will recover", Prue said. Then they all had breakfast, after breakfast Prue and Phoebe went to give the test to the police and the social worker and They agreed that Shaniah stay with the Halliwels; Paige and Prue went to her house and got Shaniah's things, and Nicole wasn't allowed to be with Shaniah based on the reports of neglect. "so this is your home for now until after court at least", Phoebe told Shaniah. "I wish you were my mom",Shaniah said. "aww don't say that you have a mom", Phoebe said. "mommy I'm hungry", Heavenly said. "Lunch will soon be ready", Piper said. "thank you", Heavenly replied. "no problem honey... I hope you guys like chicken lasagna", Piper said. "like I love it", Heavenly said, as Shaniah smiled, and it made Phoebe feel so good that Shaniah was slowly recovering it was slow but it was progress. "Heavenly can you and Shaniah look after Wyatt and Sophia?", Piper asked. "yes I know we will right Shaniah", Heavenly replied. Shaniah just nodded. "Phoebe... Prue Paige let's go to the kitchen", Piper ordered, and gave them 'it's important look', "so what's up?", Paige asked as they entered the kitchen. "what are we going to do about the demons?", Piper asked. "what about them?", Prue asked. "Oh right Shaniah", Phoebe realized. "we just have to be extra careful", Piper said. "or why don't we just tell her", Paige said. "no she will freak out", Phoebe said. "Yea but we can never control the demons that enter here and we can't put a spell because Cole is a demon", Paige explained. "true I think we should tell her only if a demon actually appears we can be lucky and a demon won't appear", Phoebe said. "right like that's ever going to happen", Piper said. "well let's see and she will be in school with Heavenly and Akita she will be fine", Prue said. "yea let's not worry", Phoebe said.

"come on you are going to be late for school", Prue said to Shaniah and Heavenly. Shaniah still wasn't talking much but she smiled a little bit; night mares still bothered but they decreased. "where is mommy?", Heavenly asked. "she went early to work and your daddy will be picking you up... and Shaniah Heavenly's dad is going to be your lawyer so after school you have to start on your statement alright", Piper informed. Shaniah nodded in response. "who is going to stay with Sophia and Wyatt?", Heavenly asked. "they are coming with to the club and when your daddy comes to pick you he will come and pick them", Piper replied. "where is aunt Paige?", Heavenly asked. "she went to work... now enough questions and eat your food", Prue said. "yes ma'am", Heavenly said. After breakfast Prue dropped Shaniah and Heavenly to school; Nicole was allowed to visit Shaniah so she came to their school and spoke to Shaniah, Shaniah didn't feel comfortable but she nodded to every word. "I'm sorry I don't know why I didn't listen to you...talk to me please", Nicole said. Shaniah just nodded uncomfortably. "Ok I'll come over to Halliwel's house later and visit alright", Nicole said. Shaniah just nodded; Then Nicole left while Shaniah started to cry and Heavenly comforted her. Heavenly did not know what happened to Shaniah but all she knew was that she was seriously hurt. Some of the teachers and the Principal are aware of what happened, so they let Shaniah stay inside during recess... and Shaniah threw up sometimes because all the mixed feelings of fear, pain and agony hitting her all at once. During lunch Shaniah was in the nurse's office taking a nap, while Heavenly and Akita talked. "she is seriously hurt", Heavenly said. "I hope she gets better", Akita said. "yea me too I hate when my friends are sad", Heavenly said. After school Cole came to pick Shaniah and Heavenly, Amber came and picked Akita up. "Daddy", Heavenly said, running into his arms. "how was your day girls?", Cole asked. "good for me but Shaniah was sick", Heavenly said. "are you feeling better?", Cole asked. Shaniah nodded in response. "alright let's go I got the babies already so we are going home", Cole said. "who's home now?", Heavenly asked. "maybe aunt Paige but mommy called me she is on her way or she might already be home and your aunt Piper is still at work and uncle Leo is busy", Cole informed. "alright let's roll", Heavenly said, and it made Cole laugh. As they got home Phoebe was home. "Oh my babies", Phoebe said, as she gave Cole, Heavenly, Shaniah, Wyatt and Sophia each a kiss. "how was work?", Cole asked. "it was great actually what about you?", Phoebe asked. "it was good.. my boss is giving me a week off", Cole said. "ohh that's great we can have more time together", Phoebe said. "and I get to spend time with you too", Heavenly said. "that's right", Cole said, as he carried Heavenly. "you guys go change and come eat", Phoebe said, as Cole put Heavenly down, and Shaniah and Heavenly went upstairs. "I think it's nap time for Wyatt and Sophia", Phoebe said. "I can take them both", Cole said, as he took Sophia from Phoebe's arms. "I can help", Phoebe offered. "no it's alright I can shimmer remember", Cole said. " remember Shaniah is here", Phoebe whispered. "I know I'll shimmer to our room to put down Sophia then walk to Piper's room to put Wyatt down", Cole replied. "alright", Phoebe said, as Cole shimmered to his room.

It's been three weeks since Shaniah has been staying with the Halliwels she was put to therapy so she has been recovering little by little, Nicole has been coming over to hang out with Shaniah. It was Saturday morning, the morning of court where Shaniah had to face the man that abused her. Cole was going to be Shaniah's lawyer. "now you have to trust me he is not going to hurt you", Cole told Shaniah. Everyone was having breakfast in the kitchen and they were all dressed to go to court, even the babies were coming; Nicole is meeting them at court. "I'm scared", Shaniah said. "don't be scared I will protect you", Heavenly said, giving Shaniah a hug. "we are all here for you", Phoebe said. "remember you have to tell the judge everything so he can go to jail forever", Prue said. "I will", Shaniah said. "alright eat up so we can make it", Phoebe said. The Halliwels and Shaniah arrive at court at the same time. "deep breathes", Cole told Shaniah as they took their positions. "all rise", The judge says as court starts. "I am Cole Turner and I am the prosecutor ", Cole introduced. "and I'm Daniel Garcia and I'm the defendant", Daniel introduced. "what does your client plead?", The judge asks Daniel. "not guilty", Daniel replied. "let me start to say that this man Anthony Lamar sexually abused Shaniah and we have the bruises and the tests to prove it", Cole started. "I never touched her", Anthony said. "order in the court", The judge said. "here are the tests and pictures of the bruises on her belly", Cole said, handing the papers to the judge. "how do we know if the mother didn't abuse her child and blame it all on him", Daniel said. "YOU ARE SICK", Nicole screamed. "order", The judge said. "but it's true", Daniel said. "can the mother of the child come forward please", The judge said, Nicole came forward. "now you are to say the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God", The judge said. As Nicole nods in approval. "alright you are the single parent to Shaniah", The judge said. "yes I am", Nicole replies. "who is Anthony Lamar to you?", The judge asks. "my boyfriend well was", Nicole replies. "so were you aware that your daughter was being sexually abused in any way?", The judge asks. "umm no i wasn't... she told me but I didn't believe her", Nicole confesses as tears falls down her face. "why didn't you believe her?", The judge asks. "I... trusted him", Nicole replies. "alright we are done here can I please have the alleged victim Shaniah", The judge calls, as Nicole goes back to her seat and Shaniah comes forward and fear is evident on her face. "please have a sit just tell us everything that happened", The judge said. Phoebe didn't want to bring Heavenly to avoid Heavenly to be corrupted but she also wanted Heavenly to learn about this. "first he would touch me and kiss me... one day I wanted to run away he started to beat me and he hurt me badly", Shaniah said, as she started to cry and she pointed to place she was referring to . "thank you Shaniah", The judge as Shaniah went back to her seat next to Cole. "and what do you have to say for yourself Anthony Lamar?", The judge asked. "I didn't do it", Anthony said. "really... anyone Anthony Lamar is guilty for molesting a child and here by sentence you to jail for 10 years with labor get him out of here", The judge said. "WHAT YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS", Anthony screamed, as he was dragged out by the police. "rot in hell", Cole told. After all that Shaniah went home with Nicole and everything was finalized. "today was a hectic day", Paige said. "you can say that again", Prue said. "where is Cole?", Phoebe asked. "I think he is in the sun room with the kids", Piper replied. "thanks", Phoebe said, as she went to the sun room. "Cole come here for a second", Phoebe called Cole as she pulled him from the kids. "what's up?", Cole asked, taking Phoebe into his arms. "I think this is the time to talk to Heavenly about what we talked about", Phoebe said. "I'm not ready but we have to do it", Cole said. "let's go", Phoebe said, as they went back in the sun room. "Heavenly can we talk to you?", Cole asked. "yes sure", Heavenly said, as she dropped her dolls down. "Piper", Phoebe called, as Piper walked in. "yes", Piper replied. "can you take Sophia and Wyatt please we have to talk to Heavenly?", Phoebe asked. "sure", Piper said, as she walked the two babies out. "I'm I in trouble?", Heavenly asked. "no baby", Phoebe said, as she put Heavenly on her lap. "we want to talk to you about some thing very important", Cole said. "well it's based on what happened to Shaniah... remember that man that hurt her?", Phoebe asked. "yes", Heavenly said. "we want to teach something about that", Cole said. "remember what I said about appropriate touching and non appropriate touch?", Phoebe recalled. "yes you said no body should touch my private parts", Heavenly said. "good and remember if anyone is trying to do anything inappropriate you should tell us", Phoebe said. "yes", Heavenly said. "do not listen to what the person says alright", Cole said. "so that man touched Shaniah in an inappropriate way right?", Heavenly asked. "yes exactly and he did worst so you have to be careful", Phoebe said. "and never talk to strangers", Cole said. "yeah I understand", Heavenly said. "alright continue your play", Phoebe said.

 **Chapter 9- Grandma knows best**

 _Today was a typical school night, Heavenly was sitting on Cole's lap and they were watching one of Heavenly's favorite movies Annie; Heavenly didn't have dance today and she finished all her homework. Piper and Paige were making lasagna for dinner, and Phoebe and Leo were feeding Sophia and Wyatt and Prue was just chilling in the living room. "this is my favorite part... it's a hard knock life for us", Heavenly sang the door bell suddenly rang. "I'll get it", Prue said, as she ran towards the front door. "hello", Prue greeted. "I'm Yolanda Davis", Yolanda, an African American woman who like she was in her late fifties to sixties. "yes how may I help you?", Prue asked. "I'm looking for my grand baby I heard she lives here", Yolanda said. "what's her name?", Prue asked. "well I don't know but I know her and my son Delante and Phoebe Halliwel were together when they were eighteen", Yolanda explained. "Oh my then you are family come in", Prue said, as she led Yolanda to the living room. "everyone this is Yolanda...possibly Heavenly's grandmother", Prue said. "Mr.s Davis", Phoebe realized. "so you know her?", Prue said. "yes I remember when I use to go over she was so nice to me... Heavenly come", Phoebe beckoned, as Heavenly came to Phoebe. "Oh she is beautiful", Yolanda said. "she is your grandmother... and Mr.s Davis this is my baby girl Heavenly", Phoebe introduced. "hello", Heavenly said shyly. "wait Phoebe how come you never told us about her?", Leo asked. "well after the whole situation I forgot", Phoebe said. "oh ya I forgot", Leo said. "Paige Piper get in here", Prue called, as they walked in. "this is Mr.s Davis Delante's mom Heavenly's grandmother", Phoebe introduced. "nice to meet you all... Heavenly come give grandma a big old hug", Yolanda said, as Heavenly left Phoebe's embrace and hugged her grandmother. "so where's my son I tried to reach him but I couldn't", Yolanda explained. "he was a bad man", Heavenly started. "Heavenly not now", Phoebe said. "don't shut her up tell me what happened to my son", Yolanda said. "Mr.s Davis I think you should sit down", Phoebe said, as Yolanda obeyed. "wait who is this man he was holding Heavenly when I came in", Yolanda asked. "He is my husband", Phoebe replied. "husband ?.. what about Delante?", Yolanda asked. "we were never together... wait Delante didn't tell you?", Phoebe asked. "No when he told me that you were pregnant... we had a big fight then he left... and suddenly I forgot... then I remembered again and I don't know where my son is or anyone for that matter... then I went to ask around then I was led here... but a disturbing fact is I found out that Heavenly was in foster care.. care to explain?", Yolanda asked. "well she was taken away from me when I had her my memory was removed and so was everyone that knew about the baby", Phoebe explained. "who named her Heavenly?", Yolanda asked. "I did originally", Phoebe said. "good so when did you reunite?", Yolanda asked. "last year",Phoebe replied. "but all that matters is we have her now", Cole said, as he kissed Heavenly on the cheek. "stop that she isn't your daughter", Yolanda snapped, and that annoyed Cole more than it should. "he is my husband", Phoebe said. "so what he isn't Heavenly's father... and where is my son?", Yolanda asked. "he is dead", Cole said, as the statement hit Yolanda in the chest. "COLE", Prue and Piper said at the same time. "what it's high time we tell her", Cole said. "I was getting there", Phoebe said. "what do you mean that he is dead?", Yolanda asked, still in shock. "well he tried to hurt Heavenly... and we stopped him but the demon that assigned him killed him", Paige explained. "Paige", Prue said, knowing that Paige just spilled their secret. "I already know I'm a witch also", Yolanda said, in Prue and Piper's relief. "well yes he tried to hurt Heavenly", Phoebe clarified. "I know he didn't want to have a child but I don't he would go that far", Yolanda denied. "I couldn't believe it to but it happened and he was killed... I'm sorry", Phoebe said, as she gave Yolanda a hug but Yolanda pulled away. "no you killed my son", Yolanda said. "Yolanda I know you are hurt but we did not have a hand in anything that happened to him", Prue said. "and are these babies yours?", Yolanda asked referring to Wyatt and Sophia on the floor. "no the baby girl is mine her name is Sophia and Wyatt the boy is my sister Piper's baby", Phoebe explained. "I'll take them to bed", Cole offered. "I'll help", Leo said, as Cole held Sophia and Leo held Wyatt and they took them upstairs. "I believe that you killed him", Yolanda said. "I didn't kill him... how could I have killed the father of my daughter", Phoebe said. "well let me promise you this I'm going to get full custody of my grand baby", Yolanda said. "what does that mean?", Heavenly asked. "it means that I'm going to take you to stay with me", Yolanda explained. "no I want to stay here with my family", Heavenly said. "I am your family too", Yolanda said. "then come live here", Heavenly said. "no I can't do that you will get to be with me", Yolanda said. "that's very selfish of you don't you think", Piper said. "this isn't your business", Yolanda snapped. "yes it is she is my niece and you came into a very close family even if she has only known us for a year it feels like it's been all her life... and after all that happened you can't just walk in here and take her family away from her", Piper said. "you took my family away from me", Yolanda said. "news flash your son left you so that's between you and your son so stop putting us into that", Prue said. "I don't care I'm going to get my grand baby", Yolanda said, as she left the manor. "she is so rude", Paige said, as Phoebe broke down into tears. "Phoebe", Prue said. "stop this", Piper said. "you can't let her see you down", Paige said. "what's the matter?", Cole asked, as he and Leo walked in. "she wants custody over Heavenly", Prue explained. "I don't want to leave", Heavenly said, as she sat on Phoebe's lap and held Phoebe like her life depended on it. "and you won't leave not if I have anything to do with it", Cole assured. "I'm scared", Phoebe said. "don't be", Cole said. "why shouldn't I her son is missing and that can be used against us", Phoebe said. "well we will say he went away to an unknown place", Paige said. "no but she knows her son is dead and she will say we killed him", Phoebe said, as the stress made Heavenly to start to cry. "aww baby don't cry", Cole said, his heart breaking as saw both his love ones breaking down. "I won't cry again", Phoebe said, as she held Heavenly as tears fell down. "deep breathes", Prue said. "how about we go and eat dinner then we can talk about this", Piper said. "come on Heavenly let's go so your mommy and daddy can talk", Prue said, as she held Heavenly who was still crying and everyone but Cole and Phoebe went to the dinning table to eat. "we will fix this", Cole said. "how I do not want to loose her again", Phoebe said. "we won't loose her", Cole assured as he held Phoebe in his arms. "I love you", Phoebe said, feeling better. "I love you more", Cole said, as they walked hand in hand to the dinning where the rest of the family was eating.  
_

 _"have a great day at school", Paige said, as she dropped Heavenly off. "bye love you", Heavenly said, as she ran to Shaniah and Akita and Paige then drove off. "hey guys", Heavenly greeted. "hey", Shaniah and Akita said in unison. "I got chips for both of you", Akita said. "what kind?", Heavenly said excitedly. "Doritos and Lays", Akita replied. "I want the Lays", Shaniah said. "yes I want the Doritos", Heavenly said. "ok I'll give it at lunch", Akita said. "good because I had a big breakfast", Heavenly said. "Me too", Shaniah said. "girls come on get in class", A teacher said, as the three of them ran to the school door. Meanwhile in the manor Phoebe and Cole were home with Sophia and Wyatt; everyone was at work and Leo was with a charge. "I don't know what to do", Phoebe muttered. "say what?", Cole asked. "I'm worried Cole", Phoebe said, as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes, the same eyes that matched with Sophia. "don't be come", Cole beckoned and Phoebe sat on his lap. "do not worry we have nothing to hide", Cole said. "the last place he was before he died was here they could get DNA", Phoebe said. "yes just like every other he came over... do not worry yourself", Cole said. "I can't stop", Phoebe whispered as she let tears fall down. "lean on me I'm here for you and our daughter will never get taken away", Cole assured. "I love you", Phoebe said. "Love you more", Cole replied. The moment came to an end as Sophia started to cry for attention. "looks like someone needs some of our attention", Phoebe said, as Sophia shimmered into her arms. "my shimmering angel", Cole said, as Phoebe laughed. "I'm still getting use to this", Phoebe said. "I think it's time we bind her demonic powers", Cole stated. "why it's part of her", Phoebe said. "I know but remember I have a demonic half and I know the hell I went through literally to hold him down", Cole said. "True but I know that our children will be alright", Phoebe said. "we don't know that", Cole said. "yes I know but she will be fine and she hasn't shown much power", Phoebe said. "yet... next she will be throwing fireballs", Cole said. "Cole you can teach her to use it for good", Phoebe said. "why me I'm the demon here", Cole said. "exactly it's only a demon that can explain to another", Phoebe said. "I guess you're right but if we see anything suspicious we have to bind her powers", Cole said. "yes but we won't Heavenly's powers are also almost demon like", Phoebe said. "a little but not really", Cole said. "so what would you like for lunch?", Phoebe asked. "anything made by my queen", Cole flirted. "aww how sweet... I'll make sandwiches", Phoebe said. "I can help", Cole said. "no you stay here if we go together we will never finish", Phoebe said. "It's not my fault that you are mesmerized by me", Cole teased. "stay", Phoebe teased as she ran to the kitchen.  
_

 _At the manor everyone was hanging out and relaxing like every weeknight. "knock knock", Yolanda said, as she walked into the manor with a social worker and the officer. "Mr.s Davis how did you get in?", Paige asked. "the door was opened", Yolanda said. "what's going on here?", Phoebe asked. "well this is Mr.s Carson and Officer Mike and we are here to check Heavenly's case", Yolanda said. Then Heavenly ran into the living room, in the sound of her name. "what case?", Cole asked. "you know what I'm talking about", Yolanda said. "actually no I don't", Cole said, getting annoyed. "I'm here to get a look at Heavenly Halliwel", Officer Mike said. "and why I'm her mother", Phoebe said. "for sexual abuse", Mr.s Carson said, as she looked at a file. "What", everyone echoed. "sexual abuse I think you got the wrong child", Prue said. "well Mr.s Yolanda Davis came and told us that she suspects sexual abuse", Officer Mike said. "and who is abusing her?", Piper asked. "Cole Turner the ADA", Mr.s Carson said, also looking at a file. "what... how?", Cole asked, those words felt like he was just stabbed in the chest. "that's crap", Phoebe said. "well by law we must speak to the child", Officer Mike said. "do not touch my daughter", Phoebe snapped, as she held Heavenly. "Is she six years old?", Mr.s Carson asked. "no I'm nine", Heavenly replied. Heavenly was a small girl and petite just like her moher she looked like she was six or seven years. "Oh honey come with us we can probably go to another room and talk no need to be afraid", Mr.s Carson said, as stepped closer. "DO NOT TOUCH HER", Phoebe snapped. "Phoebe let her talk to Heavenly they won't find anything", Cole said. "daddy I don't want to go", Heavenly said. "he is not your daddy", Yolanda said. "yes he is", Heavenly talked back. "Heavenly calm down", Cole said. "ok you can talk to Heavenly but I have to be there", Phoebe said. "Of course", Mr.s Carson said. "alright let's go to the sun room", Phoebe said, as Yolanda, Phoebe, Heavenly, Cole and Officer Mike went to the sun room. "so I'll start with Heavenly... just tell us all the truth alright", Mr.s Carson said, as Heavenly nodded. "alright is there anything Mr Cole I mean your daddy has ever done to you?", Mr.s Carson. "care to elaborate?", Phoebe asked. "let the child answer the question... Heavenly", Mr.s Carson said. "no", Heavenly said. Cole was getting more and more angry by the moment. "you don't have to worry what he his going to say", Mr.s Carson said. "no stop asking me this", Heavenly said. "honey", Mr.s Carson started. "stop that's enough how can you be asking my daughter this stupid questions", Phoebe snapped. "I can't believe this", Cole muttered, as the tears threatened to fall; he didn't cry out of sadness but out of pain on how anyone would come up with such story. "alright I have prove", Yolanda said. "from where?", Phoebe asked. "I think Heavenly should go to the other room", Cole said, afraid of what pictures could be brought out and corrupt little Heavenly. "why so the child wouldn't prove them right", Mr.s Carson said. "no I don't know what you sickos have I don't want my child to be corrupted", Cole said. "don't worry it's not bad", Mr.s Carson pulling out a photo. "remember this?", Yolanda asked. "yea this was when daddy and I went to the park", Heavenly explained. "what happened why was he carrying you?", Yolanda asked. "and what's wrong with me carrying my daughter?", Cole asked. "she looks scared", Mr.s Carson said. "yea she was she fell and hurt her foot and she was crying and saying how she might not dance again", Cole explained. "right but that was last week how come she is completely healed?", Yolanda asked. "how does this relate to abuse?", Phoebe asked. "you didn't answer the question", Mr.s Carson said. "I know", Phoebe said. "well she stayed off her foot", Cole said. "no but the following day she was seen walking perfectly at school", Mr.s Carson said. "like I said she healed and it wasn't that serious", Cole said. "yes it was you said that she was worried that she might never dance again", Yolanda recalled. "she was being over dramatic", Phoebe said. "I don't think so", Yolanda said. "it's true I hurt my foot when I fell off the top of the slide", Heavenly said. "alright what about this picture", Mr.s Carson said, as she brought out another picture. "how did you get that?", Phoebe asked. "well I have my ways", Yolanda said. "that's so creepy", Heavenly said. "what's wrong with this picture?", Cole asked. "well let's start with you looking like you were hiding something and Heavenly looks troubled", Mr.s Carson analyzed. "it was when daddy and I were planning a surprise for mommy and she was about to walk in", Heavenly said, as she laughed in the memory. "why do you keep digging to something when there is nothing at all?", Phoebe asked. "yea what do you gain from ripping a family apart?", Cole asked. "I just want my grand baby that's all", Yolanda said. "you are so selfish... you just show up and now you want to take her away from her family... you don't even know her and you want her all to yourself and you call yourself a mother... even my mother being who she was before she died would have never tried to do something so evil and heartless", Cole said, speaking from his heart. "Cole", Phoebe said. "no let me finish", Cole said. "It's alright", Phoebe said, giving him a hug of comfort. "with everything we have seen I feel Heavenly should be taken temporarily to her grand mother", Mr.s Carson said. "WHAT YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS", Phoebe screamed, As they left the sun room and made their way to the living where others were anxiously waiting. "Don't let them take me away", Heavenly said, as she ran into Prue's arms and started to cry. "they claim she is being abused can you believe that", Phoebe said, still in shock. "NO YOU WILL NOT TAKE HEAVENLY", Cole snapped. "Keep your voice down sir", Officer Mike said. "I DO NOT CARE DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER", Cole said, seeing Heavenly cry really impacted him. "Cole calm down you don't want to unleash Balthazar", Phoebe whispered to Cole, but that didn't calm him down all that mattered was that Heavenly was safe with her family. "you have to leave", Prue said. "not without Heavenly", Mr.s Carson said. "NO LEAVE HER ALONE", Cole screamed. Then suddenly Mr.s Carson, Yolanda and Officer Mike started clapping and this threw every body off. "well done", Yolanda said. "what?", Piper asked. "did I miss something?", Paige asked. "no this was an act", Mr.s Carson said. "what?", Phoebe and Cole asked. "well I came up with this idea to see how you will fight for Heavenly", Yolanda said. "I am not really a social worker and he is an Officer", Mr.s Carson said. "I needed to be sure what kind of man my grand baby called daddy was", Yolanda said, as she invited Cole and into a hug. "and you are the best", Yolanda added. "thanks", Cole said simply, still contemplating if he could trust Yolanda. "don't worry I was just checking if you were a good guy and you are perfect much better husband and father than my son ever was", Yolanda said. "Alright we will see you later", Officer Mike said. "see you", Mr.s Carson said. "Thanks for everything", Yolanda said. Officer Mike and Mr.s Carson left the manor. "wow you are great at acting", Phoebe said, feeling relief. "yeah... come give me a hug", Yolanda said, to Phoebe. "I'm sorry about Delante", Phoebe said, as she hugged Yolanda. "no need to be sorry... he deserved it", Yolanda said. "I love you grandma", Heavenly said, giving Yolanda a big hug. Then everyone joined in a group hug. After hugs and kisses Phoebe introduced Sophia to Yolanda and Piper introduced Wyatt to Yolanda. Yolanda was happy to be reunited with Heavenly, and Heavenly loved her grandmother so much this was defiantly going to be a long lasting relationship.  
_


End file.
